15 Generals, 15 Moments
by RedlineRogue
Summary: Behind the greatest operations, the greatest manhunts, and the greatest computers, are people. But who lead these people? Meet the 15 Generals of the 15 Divisions of the EPF. Read about their moments, their normal lives, and normal antics. T just to be safe. Read and review, please!
1. Prologue: The Meeting

**Hello everyone! This is Rogue, one of the members of the Nibroischuro. I got a separate account for myself. Six are OCs while the rest are well... Canon. Now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Prologue: The Meeting**

The generals sat in one table. Each examining each other. Rogue stared at the others with piercing gray eyes.

"Quite a meeting, Director General." Jet, the General of Tactical, said.

"I see." Director Arctic, the General of Field, said.

"What is the purpose of this meeting?" Dot, the General of Stealth, asked.

"I need a status report." The Director said.

"Hm..." Rogue, the General of Anti-Terrorism, hummed.

"Tech has been quite fine. We're creating some special lightweight and highly efficient bulletproof vests for our agents in the field and different dignitaries." Gary, General of Technical, said.

"Us Comms are making new and awesome codes!" Rookie, General of Communications, squealed.

"Tactical is taking a look at the ethnic ways of fighting from the Asia. We are considering adding it to our requirements." Jet said.

"Recon has been practicing more after that Netherlands incident." Jason, Head of Reconnaissance, said.

"International Affairs is going fine. We're looking into having an outpost in the east." Ron, General of International Affairs, said.

"Special Forces have been doing well. No fights, so far. It's becoming bored in our place." Tyler, Head of Special Forces, huffed.

"Special Activities is making some plans for different problems." Miranda, General of Special Activities, said.

"Anti-Terrorism is going well. We have been monitoring for the past few months." Rogue said.

"International Intelligence has even getting intel like never before." Ezra, General of Global Intelligence, said.

"Emergency Response is getting more equipment from the Tech Division in South Korea some time soon." Heather, General of Emergency Response, said.

"Weaponry Development is developing much more advanced and much more futuristic weapons as we speak." Nicholas, General of Weaponry Development, said.

"Human Resources is still studying up on different personalities, but other than that, great." Cory, General of Human Resources, said.

"The Elite Puffles are getting more recruits." Paige, Head Trainer of the Elite Puffles, said.

"Nice to know." The Director said.

"And how about Field, Ms. Arctic?" Rogue asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"We've been doing great. Crime in the Island reduced significantly by 20 percent." The Director said.

"Okay. Is that all for today?" Jet asked.

"I guess so." The Director said, "Dismissed, Generals."

The fifteen walked out of the room. Each of them had a smug smile on their faces. Welcome to their normal lives, and their moments.

* * *

** Aand that's a wrap for today! **


	2. Chapter 1: Eyes in the Sky

**Chapter 1! Today, we concentrate on the man whose eyes are in the sky!**

* * *

The unmistakable ringing of an alarm clock echoed through the room. The brunette man groaned and sat up, looking at the time.

"6 am." He groaned, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, "Another day, another problem with Rookie."

He jumps out of bed. Following his daily BDE (Bath, Dress, Eat) routine, he stumbles into his bathroom and stares at the mirror. He hasn't shaved in a while, and begins to.

Once out of his room and in the kitchen, he gets some hardtack from his cupboard and eats some. He gives some to his pet goldfish, who gladly swam around, trying to get all of the crumbs. Finally, the man throws the plate into the sink, and got his jet pack. The silver gleamed as he observed it in different angles. There was a small scratch in the paint of the yellow part. He scowled. It must've been from the terrorist attack a few days ago.

"Hello." he said as his phone beeped. Generals could set their ringtones, and he had set his to a rapid beeping noise, "Ah, hello Gary."

"Hello, agent." he greeted in the other line.

"Why the call, when I'm about to go there myself?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just going to notify you that Rogue Tvarkov is going to be discharged from the hospital. She's supposed to be on medical rest, but she insisted that she's fine." Gary said.

"Order her to return home." Jet said.

"She's stubborn. Jet, you should know that by now." Gary said. Jet could hear him nervously pushing his glasses up his nose bridge.

"Tell her to not disobey orders." Jet said, temper beginning to narrow.

"I done that already. Nada." Gary said then added, "She said she'll murder any agent who dares to keep her from working."

"Did she mean me, as well?" Jet asked.

A muffled conversation soon followed. Jet tried to listen into it, but it seems that someone had their hand over the phone's mic. Then, Gary returned.

"She said she'll give the Generals a "special treatment." I wouldn't want to know what it is." Gary said.

"She has got to be kidding us here." Jet groaned.

"I think it's the anesthesia on her." Gary said.

A sound of protest was heard in the background. Jet sighed then opened the door.

"G, I'm headed there right now. We'll continue the discussion there." Jet said as the jet pack sparked to life.

A strong gust of wind accelerated the man as he flew up, and away from the ground. He flew north, the wind pushing strong against his face. His brown hair pushed back, and his sunglasses seemed to fog a little due to the moisture in the air. He then banks left sharply, then sees the all too familiar rooftop of the Everyday Phoning Facility. He cuts the engine and smoothly glides his way down towards the helicopter pad on the rooftop. He runs a few steps forward, to avoid toppling down onto the ground.

He looked around. There were still a few faint scorch marks on the paint job of the helipad after the terrorist attack. How they managed to fix everything in only a few days was a mystery to him. Shaking his head, he heads to the side of the rooftop, wondering if he should take the stairs or the elevator. Having enough of using technology for transportation for the morning, he opened the door towards the flight of stairs. The walls and stairs were stark white, as if the fire never licked the stairs at all a few days ago.

Minutes after running down the flight of stairs, he finally ends up in the new Command Room. He looks up, panting faintly, and scans the room. Agents saluted past him, and the air smelled of coffee. He spied upon the famous Rogue Tvarkov. She was sitting in the Command Room's conference table, looking through some maps on Club Penguin's terrain. She was looking at the terrain of the Forest in a sideways angle when he came and placed his hand on the holographic table. The map disappeared, and Rogue's piercing eyes stared right into his green orbs.

"Come on, Tvarkov. Why staying here, you have to rest." He said.

She stared at him hard before looking back at the table, raising a hand so she can summon once more the Club Penguin Island's map.

"I can't rest. Not with a terrorist rampaging around." Rogue mumbled, rapidly flicking through options and settings.

"What's your game here, Tvarkov?" Jet asked, placing both hands on the table. The map vanished again, and Rogue scowled.

"What game, there is no game here." Rogue said, then summons the map once more.

"Tvarkov!" He hissed, swiping it away so she can look straight at him, "There _is _a game here. I can sense it from the commitment you have to the way you're smelling."

"Great." Rogue said, rolling her eyes, "You actually noticed."

"I want an answer, Tvarkov." He hissed.

"I don't really know the game of this terrorist... yet. That's why I need to look at the map, and I do not wish for you to irritate or bother me." She said then summoned the map. She flicked through different options, zooming on the Forest and selecting the roughness terrain type.

After observing her for a few minutes, he asked, "Why look at the Forest?"

"Apparently, the suspect has been last seen running into the woods." Rogue said, eyes glued to the map as she twisted her hand in the air, changing the angle of the map with every move.

"Why run into the woods?" Jet asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I don't know. He might live there. Or he might be meeting someone there." She said then added, "Maybe Herbert. This is our strongest lead so far."

"What," Jet said, "A man running into the woods?"

"Uh... yeah. Pretty much." Rogue said.

"Alright, Tvarkov. Remain here, and I'll go back to what I do." he said and walked off.

"Have fun." she joked.

* * *

_1100_

It was officially lunch time for Tactical, Communications, and Stealth. Agents ran out of their offices, screaming and hooting for the food in the canteen. Jet stood out his door in his office, surveying the area.

"What's the problem, Jet. Glued to your place?"

He jumped to see Dot standing at the end of the hallway. Her dirty blonde hair gleamed as usual. Her black dress didn't seem to ruffle, not a single bit.

"Dot. Sorry, I didn't see you there." he said.

"Oh, no worries. I'm the Disguise Gal, what is expected of me?" she said.

"To be what your title says you are." Jet said, "Why're you here, again? You're supposed to be with the others, eating."

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go get some coffee." Dot said.

"Ah, well sure. I've been meaning to get one for quite a while." he said, walking towards her and going out of the Tactical Main Office. He locked it for security measures, and added in a command for being alerted for any changes.

"Coffee Shop?" she asked.

"Sure. I mean, the coffee kinda sucks over in the canteen." he said casually.

* * *

_1300_

The two were walking back to their respective Main Offices.

"Coffee was nice." Dot said.

"Yeah. Same here." Jet said.

Suddenly, the thumping of boots echoed throughout the hallway.

"Is that Anti-Terrorism?" Dot asked.

"If it were Anti-Terrorism, you could have heard excessive screaming and cursing."

Both of them turned around to see Rogue. She looked rather relaxed, despite the multiple wound marks that were seen on her. She was leaning against the wall a bit, and had her arms crossed across her chest.

"Rogue! I thought you're on medical rest!" Dot cried.

"Take it from me, Dot." she said, "Sometimes, not everything you think is correct."

"Alright, but what makes you say that ATD agents would be cussing and screaming if they had been in the hallways?" Dot asked.

"Simple, we're on high alert. Most of our agents are in field uniforms, and are ready to run out of the Office for the sake of anti-terrorism." she said casually.

"Why aren't you in boots, then?" Jet asked, pointing out that she was wearing her usual black high heels.

"I was heading to lunch." Rogue said casually, once more.

"Alright... then whose boots were those?" Jet asked.

"Tactical." Rogue said.

"Where are they going?" Jet asked.

"Look at your phone, geez. I know you placed the command in it." Rogue said and walked away.

"Hmph... she must be edgy today." Dot said.

"I know, I know." Jet said while putting in the password in his phone. He scanned through the notifications and frowned.

"Something wrong?" Dot asked.

"Not much. Just an emergency meeting called in by Rogue." Jet said.

"But why drag in Tactical?"

"Dot, Tactical is part of the Defense Circle." Jet said.

The two nodded. The Defense Circle was a circle of 4 divisions whose main goal is to defend. It consisted of Anti-Terrorism, Special Forces, Special Activities, Tactical, and Weaponry Development.

"Why would Rogue lie that she was going to lunch?" Dot said.

"Because I AM getting lunch, silly."

Both jumped once more. They look around, but the Russian was nowhere to be seen.

"Bozos, I'm here in the Command Room. I'm eating a sandwich, just so you know. Everyone wasn't present yet, so I decided to go get something to eat. Now hurry up, Jetty. You've got a date with the Defense Circle." Rogue said, the sound of something being munched on was nearly inaudible.

"Fine. Whatever, Tvarkov. I'll be there in 2 minutes." Jet said.

"You better. Otherwise, I'll ensure that paint job would never be repaired." she said and a buzz was heard in the other line.

"You ought to go, Jet. You know that that girl keeps her promises." Dot said, "Now, shoo."

* * *

After a rather chaotic meeting with the Defense Circle, a disastrous business meeting with their weapons designer, and a load of paperwork, it was time for him to go home. After getting his coat jacket from his chair, he passed by Rogue's office for a quick chat.

"Leaving already, Jet?" she asked, not looking away from her paperwork.

"Yes, is there a problem?" he asked.

"No, not really. You just... don't go home this early." she said, "You usually go by 10."

"I know, it's just that I'm exhausted." he reasoned.

"Exhausted?" she said and finally looked at him. Her eyes were a bright amber, almost wolfish, "I've never heard that from you. Do tell."

"Well..." he began, "The meeting with the Defense Circle. It was pretty chaotic. I mean, Tyler was throwing a _chair_. You were screaming at the top of your lungs for everyone to shut up. Miranda was choking Tyler, who was hitting her with a stick! I was probably the only sane person in that room!"

"The room?" Rogue asked, her glare beginning to narrow, "There were hundreds of agents in there who amazingly didn't eavesdrop!"

"Rogue," he began, "I've heard rumors fly ever since the meeting ended."

"Oh." she said and her eyebrow dropped, "Continue."

"Then that meeting with the weapons designer..." he said.

"Oh dear God no. Wait, which one?" Rogue asked, "You guys have like, 5 weapons designers excluding Gary."

"The Chinese one."

"There are two Chinese ones."

"Melo Shang."

"Ah."

The two stared.

"What did he do now?" Rogue asked.

"He yelled at me in Chinese." Jet said.

"What Chinese, Chinese isn't a language. It's a nationality. There are two languages over there. Mandarin Chinese and Cantonese Chinese. Which?" she asked.

"I don't know... both?" Jet asked.

Rogue sighed and facepalmed, "Oh dear, Jet. What did you do?"

"We just had a disagreement about the budget. I mean, did you know how much those things cost?" Jet asked.

"Tell me."

"120 million US dollars."

"That's insane." Rogue said, "The Director would be pissed, Tactical could get a budget cut, and we'll all be in crisis."

"I know." Jet said, "That's what I said to him."

The two remain silent. Rogue shuffled papers that she got from a file. She furrowed her eyebrows, then straightened the papers with two taps against the table.

"Here. You may want to review these once you get home." she said, placing the papers inside the file and giving it to him.

"Why there, why not here?" he asked.

"Defense Circle's Security Clearance forbids you to." she said.

"There are 6 levels of security in the Defense Circle. Which of thos-"

"Special 7."

His eyes widened a bit as he looked at the file that was now in his hands. He nodded and tucked it under his arm.

"Stay safe, Jet." she said as he walked away.

"Please, I'm the General of Tactical. What could go wrong?" he mumbled.

* * *

His engine sputtered to a halt as he reached the ground. He sighed and walked into his house, dropping the jet pack on the couch. He sits beside it, opening the file.

"Hm..." he mumbled as he looked through it.

It was a file on some guy named Ray Jackson. He has yet to track this one down, but he'll leave that job to the Reconnaissance team.

"Well, I should go to bed now." he mumbled and went to the bathroom to do the last preparations. He slipped into bed and closed his eyes.

_Another day, another fight._

* * *

**Hello, dearie dears! This thing is humanized, so don't be surprised if you hear "arms", "hands", or something. **

**See you dearies!**


	3. Chapter 2: Stalking and Spying

**We meet again, dears! We concentrate now on Jason Laurenson, the Head of the Reconnaissance team!**

* * *

**The Main Difference of Spying and Stalking**

The clock ticked in the room. The soft hum of the air conditioning unit filled the room as the man asleep in the bed twitched and sighed. It was 0504. The man groaned and rolled over. He stared at the wall, his chest cladded with scars, scratches, and cuts. Old wounds from the past, he thought to himself.

"I beat you again, clock." he said as he jumped out of bed.

He stumbled into the washroom and noticed that his cowlick is visible, again. After taking a quick shower, he gels his hair, making the cowlick invisible.

"Hey G?" he called his boss.

"Yes, Jason?" he asked.

"How's Tvarkov?" he asked.

"She's still injured, but she went out early. Specifically, two weeks early." Gary said.

"What?" the clatter of his spoon on the cereal bowl was heard on the other line. Gary winced a bit.

"Can't you talk her into not going to work?" he asked.

"Sorry, but she wouldn't budge." Gary said.

He sighed.

"Whatever. I'm going there. See ya." he said and walked out of the house.

* * *

Once he walked in, he noticed Rogue fast asleep in the Command Room. She must've been looking through the map of the Forest, but fell asleep.

"I thought Rogue never sleeps on duty." Jason said, scratching his head.

"Oh, she doesn't. It's my serum at work. Speeding up her healing." Gary said, walking to him.

"Everyone knows, right?" Jason asked, noticing the weird looks everyone is giving the sleeping General.

"Well... not all of them." Gary said.

Sighing, the Recon Head shook his head and turned towards the double doors which always lead to the east wing.

"She has got to go back to work." he said before disappearing.

* * *

He scanned through files that were on his table. It was about some person they assume bombed the EPF a few days ago.

"Lots of paperwork." He mumbled under his breath, "I hate Mondays."

"Every person I know says that."

He turned to look at Rogue, who was leaning against his doorway. Her arms were crossed.

"Well good morning to you too." He replied.

"You wanted me to wake up? Well here I am, mate. How can I be of service?" She asked.

"This guy... Ray Jackson? What makes you think it's him?" He asked.

"We traced the bomb materials to him. I can't really say how." she said.

"We're of same level Rogue. You've got to." he said.

"It's Defense Circle Special 7."

He sighed before asking.

"Where was this guy last seen?"

She opened her mouth to answer when she heard a fast, rapid beeping noise. She groaned and dug out her phone, putting in the pass code before searching through her inbox.

"I'll tell you later. Got to go, I've got some things to take care of." She was about to walk out when she added, "And Laurenson? You may want to conduct a search in his last known area. Again, I'll tell you later. For now, suit up and brief your team. I want you guys down there ASAP."

* * *

"Alright. So this is what will happen for the day: We'll be scoping around for this guy right here."

Jason was pointing at a man named Ray Jackson, who was on the screen. Just as his team was suiting up, as well as him, a knock came from the door.

"You have a sec?"

He looked up to look at Rogue, who was standing by the doorway. Her eyes were a grey color as she stared at him.

"Sure." he said, placing down the bulletproof vest he was about to wear.

As he walked to her, he heard the soft whispers from his co-workers.

"Get 'er, Laurenson."

"Ooh, I smell a new ship here."

"Mm, the sexy ATD General and the flexible Head of Recon? Hm... not bad."

"Shut it, fellas. It's just business." Jason said, turning his head slightly.

He heard them chuckle, and mentally rolled his eyes.

"So, what is it?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe. The Tvarkov was a good few inches away from him, being the typical lover of personal space.

"Ray Jackson. I'll answer the question: Last seen in the Forest."

"Got it."

He turned and was about to go when he heard her speak.

"Oh, and Laurenson?"

"Yeah?" he spun on his heels, turning to look at the woman, whose eyebrow was now raised. He noticed a light shade of red was dancing through her features, and he quickly deduced it to lighting.

"You want to hang out in the new Puffle Park?" she asked, voice decreased to a near whisper.

He was astonished, to hear that from the usually stoic and no funny business woman. Hang out in the Puffle Park? He must be dreaming. Then again, she is very unpredictable, a typical from many women agents, he can't really judge.

"Uh... sure?" he said.

"Right. Be there, 2100 sharp." she said and walked the opposite direction, hips dancing only slightly.

He sighed dreamily before turning to his fellow recons, who were staring at him. They had stupid smiles on their faces which quickly disappeared when he frowned.

"Well? We have a recon job to do, men! Let's go!" he said.

As they all scrambled to position, Jason sighed and took his bulletproof vest in his hands. A picture fell from one of its pockets, and he picked it up.

She was smiling. He and Rogue was smiling. He smiled faintly at the picture. It was the picture where they just graduated the Academy. He sighed and pocketed it once more before fitting himself into a parachute bag.

* * *

The air smelled like salt, thanks to the fact that they were near the Cove. He sighed and placed his goggles on. They were airborne, and were ready to jump out.

"Are the reflectors activated yet?" he asked, turning to the agent responsible of such.

"Tech says that it'll be activated in 4 minutes..." the agent said after pressing an earpiece deeper into his ear.

"Tell them that we don't have 4 minutes." Jason said.

"Why so?" the agent asked.

"Cross, ATD General is ordering us down there once we're ready. I believe we are ready." he said.

"Oh? So you do follow Ms. Tvarkov's orders?" Cross said, loud enough for the others to hear.

"Why wouldn't I? Her approach seems promising, and I respect her." Jason said innocently.

"It's either you respect her or you love her." Cross smirked.

The other agents chuckled with him while Jason looked a bit flustered.

"You're threatening your jobs and/or paychecks." he deadpanned before jumping off the plane, and activating his chute.

"Oh... boy." Cross groaned.

"He jumped out, didn't he?" Gary asked.

"Yeah." Cross sighed.

"Rookie will be handling the media." Gary groaned, "Ah yes. The reflectors have been activated."

With a nod, the team of Recon agents jumped off the plane, after their leader.

* * *

After a failed attempt to look for Ray Jackson, a lot of paperwork, and an attack from some Elite Puffle trainees, it was finally time to meet up with Rogue.

"I'm gonna go, Elizabeth. Do shut this place down for the night for me." he walked past his Lieutenant-General's office.

"Sure thing, J." she called out, looking up from her paperwork.

She was a blonde girl. She wore a white blouse and black leggings. She wore black sneakers.

"I've heard you're going on a date with the infamous Rogue Tvarkov. True?" she asked.

He paused, walking back to look at her.

"It's strictly for business." he said, _Is it?_

Elizabeth smiled before saying, "Alright then. Good luck with her. I heard she's a bit moody thanks to the anesthetics."

As he walked once more, he laughed.

"Oh please. She's my batchmate, and my best friend. I've known her for _years." _

* * *

As he walked to her office, he noticed the door closed. He furrowed an eyebrow and pressed a button by the door.

"How may I be of service, General Laurenson?" a female AI said.

"Olivia? Where is Rogue?" He asked.

"General Tvarkov is currently in the new Puffle Park." The female AI said.

"Oh. Thanks Olivia. Good evening." He said before walking.

"Good evening to you as well, General Laurenson."

* * *

When he walked in there, there were only a few people around with their puffles. On one of the steps, sat Rogue. Her side was pressed against the nearby wall, and she appeared to be asleep.

"Roguester!" He said, saying the nickname of his friend while approaching her. She sat up with a jolt, scanning the area. She relaxed at the sight of him. A smile was to form before she looked at her watch and frowned.

"You're late. By 2 minutes." She said.

"Sorry about that. I had to stop by your office to ask where you were at." he said.

"You should know that I'm already here. Sweet Jesus, Laurenson." She said.

"Yeah... Sorry." He said and sat down beside her.

The silence was deadly and deafening. He decided to ask her something.

"Why here?" He asked.

"The Puffle Park?" She asked turning to him, "Well, the ATD Elite Puffles wanted to go here. So I allowed them to."

"And where are they now?" He asked.

"Somewhere in the Forest, playing hide and seek." She smiled.

He noticed her looks. Her eyes had dark circles under them. She looked as if she doesn't have much energy left to move, let alone talk.

"You've been sleeping well?" He asked.

"What do you prefer, the truth or the lie?" She replied.

"The lie." He said.

"No."

"The truth?"

"No."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, there are two types of night for me nowadays. The first one is the one with that terrorist nightmare playing all over again. The second one involves sleeping pills which works. With those pills, I get some shut eye. But, it's a restless sleep." She sighed combing a hand through her hair. He noticed a few white hairs, and some red ones.

"It's astonishing on how you age, Rogue." he said, "You're mentally all grown up, but your body is still well... Sixteen."

"I'm immortal, Laurenson. Well, almost." she sighed, "I'll die if it's silver. Or if I lose way too much blood."

"Ah, yes." He said.

"You haven't ate dinner, have you?" She asked suddenly, noting the slight grumbling from Jason's stomach.

"Honestly, I haven't. I'm starving." He said.

She chuckled before standing up.

"I'm starving as well. Come, let's get some pizza."

* * *

After a nice good meal and a quick game of tag (it ended with a tie), it was time to return home.

"Good night, Laurenson. See you when the sun comes back up." She said.

"Yeah. Good night." He said.

She quickly kissed his cheek. He quickly blushed a dark shade of red.

"That was for being sweet." She chuckled before whispering, "And for Mumbai."

"Really?" He chuckled, raising an eyebrow, "You can't get over Mumbai?"

"You and I remember Mumbai very differently." She chuckled.

((Who gets that reference?))

They chuckled for a while before silence ensued. Jason quickly ended it.

"You do realize Agents Chris Cross and Elizabeth Berkins are watching us, right?" He said.

((Chris Cross- hahahaha))

"I am well aware of that."

* * *

_A bomb exploded, separating the two agents. _

_"Rogue!" Jason yelled as he got up. He looked at his partner, who was still on the ground. _

_"Hey! Hey! Rogue look at me! Look at me!" He yelled, turning her face to look at him. She smiled wanly. _

_"Mumbai mission... accomplished?" She asked weakly. _

_"Pretty much. You kinda destroyed the window. Can't really see." He said. _

_"That's good." She smiled, laying down. Her eyes were drooping. _

_"Hey. I'm getting you to a medic. Stay here, okay?" He said. _

_"Can't. Silver... in my blood. I'm losing way... too much... of it. I'm sorry.." She said. _

_"Please. Please stay awake please." He said as she closed her eyes. _

_"No."_

* * *

He screamed, and sat up quickly. His forehead was caked with sweat and some of his hair. He observed his surroundings, and relaxed. He exhaled, not knowing that he actually held his breath.

"Alright. It was just a dream. Get some rest." he said.

He was just about to lie down when his phone rang. He quickly got it, and listened to Gary's voice.

"Agent, we need you to come in."

_Oh for the love of-_

* * *

**I'm back people! Sorry, was sick and had writer's block. A little fluff there and... Hey here's a sneak peek for the next chapter!**

**"You want me to design clothes that'll work like reflectors? That sounds like a challenge, but I'm in."**

**That's all for now! Au revoir!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Shadow's Twin

**Now, we concentrate on the shadow's twin! **

* * *

**The Shadow's Twin **

A beeping noise was heard, as a groan came from the heap of pillows and comforter on the bed. All of it comes tumbling down as Dot emerged from the heap, and stretched her arms in the air. She was in a purple sports bra and purple polka dot pants. Her hair was in messy tangles which might take 30 minutes to clean up. She sat up and looked around.

"Okay. It's Tuesday. Good morning, Dot." she mumbled to herself as she got up and into the bathroom. The scent of lavender and lemon welcomed her.

After going through her daily routine, she was eating her bagel while reading the newspaper. Her Spy Phone suddenly began playing the first few notes of Applause by Lady Gaga. She quickly gets it and answers the call.

"This is D. Dot the D." she said.

"Ah, hello Dot. Could you come in, ASAP?" Gary asked.

"Sure. What's the reason?" she asked, standing up to reach for her trench coat.

"I can't really say on the phone. The walls have ears." Gary said.

"Ah, I understand G. See you." she said while taking her purse. She pressed the yellow EPF button, and teleported to the Command Room.

* * *

She walked in, and accidentally bumped into Jason.

"Oh! Hey there, J!" she greeted.

"Hu- wha? Oh, hello Dot." he said wanly. His left hand ran through his hair while his right gripped a white mug with the black shape of the EPF insignia.

"You look a bit off today, J. Are you alright?" she asked.

"G called me in some time in the middle of the night, D. He-"

"He called you in at exactly 0147, J."

Both of them looked to see Rogue, who looked fairly better than the other day. Though, there were telltale dark circles under her eyes.

"Ah, Rogue. I was just looking for you." Jason said, before turning to Dot, "Sorry, Dot. I've got to talk to her. See ya."

"See you, too." she said before proceeding to Gary's lab. Again, she bumps into someone: Elizabeth Berkins.

"Hello, Dot! Sorry, I didn't see you there!" Elizabeth said.

"Oh, it's fine." Dot said.

Elizabeth looked a bit over Dot's shoulder before smiling.

"Hey, did you know that Rogue and Jason had a little say, _date_ last night?" Elizabeth said in a low voice.

"Wha- really?" Dot asked, quickly looking at the two generals.

"Yes. The two met up in Puffle Park and then went to the Pizza Parlor for some grub. Then, they went back to the Park and she kissed him on the cheek. CHEEK. So close!" Elizabeth said.

"Roson has to happen!" Dot said.

"I'm sorry, Dot. Did you just say _Roson_?"

Both of them turned to look at Rogue, who was looking expectantly at them. There was a small frown in her features.

"Hello, Rogue." Elizabeth said, worry and anxiety lightly dusting her words.

"Hello to you to. Now, who the hell is Roson?" She asked, adjusting the headset which was on her well... head.

"Uh..." Dot quickly looked at Elizabeth.

"Well. Roson is well... the cute new Field agent from the Seoul branch! Very dashing indeed, and so kind! His English is a bit rough, I must say." Elizabeth said.

Dot nodded, but inside, she was sighing a relief.

Rogue's features softened a bit, "Ah. A Korean. Alright then, see you guys. I've got some work to do."

She disappeared, and left both agents sighing.

"I owe you one." Dot said.

"Nah... it's nothing." Elizabeth said.

"Now, I've got to go. See you." Dot said and left.

* * *

"You want me to design clothes that'll work like reflectors? That sounds like a challenge, but I'm in."

Jason sat back a bit. A clear smile was on his face.

"Y'see, I kinda had to jump off a plane." he said.

"Why, now?"

"It's a long story, and I don't really have time." he said.

"Oh, alright then. Talk to you later?" she asked.

"Yeah. Talk to you later, Dot." he said.

Once he left, she sighed and began to fill out paperwork.

* * *

It was lunch time now.

"Dot!" she heard someone yell behind her, "DOT!"

"Huh?" she looked behind her and sees Jet running at full speed towards her.

"Dot!" he yelled, and stopped beside her. He subtly heaved.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I... heard... the Director... is... here." he heaved.

"The Director? Now why is she here?" she asked.

"She... has work... to do..." he stuttered.

"From whom have you heard it from?" she asked.

"Little Tvarkov. She was with Gary when she found out." he said, after finally composing himself.

"Should I be worried?" she asked.

"Why so?" he asked.

"Because some Academists are coming in after lunch." she said.

"Oh no... Oh no no no no..." he groaned.

"They don't need to know her identity yet! They don't have the clearance!"

"I know, Jet. Calm down." she sighed.

"This is the stage where they decide if whether or not they want to work for us! If they find out, and they decide to go evil, we are so dead!" he said, running past her and to yell at a squad of agents from the Tactical division.

"General Jet Pack Guy, sir!" the four yelled, quickly saluting.

"I want the Director secured and guarded! If they are to go out, watch them with great care! We've got Academists coming!" he yelled.

From there, a clamor of voices were heard as loud stomping of high heels and boots were heard. Dot quickly dodged them, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

"... and here we have General Dot the Disguise Gal. Say hello, recruits!"

Dot turned from the mannequin to see Human Resources General Cory Millers with a team of finely tuned looking men.

"Ah, good afternoon." Dot greeted, smiling and waving.

"You may ask questions now." Cory said.

"General!" several voices said it while raising their hands.

"Shoot." she said to one of them, pointing to him.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, pointing towards the mannequin.

"I'm afraid that's classified, recruit." she smirked, then pointed at another one, "You."

"Why did you change from one uniform to another?" one yelled.

"Because I can." she smirked again.

"Is that all?" Cory said, getting up from the small chair. The recruits nodded.

"Well, let's go then."

As they filed out, Dot noticed one of them drop their wallets.

"Hey! You dropped your-"

Dot was interrupted by an explosion that pushed her towards the wall. Everything was a blur to her now, and her face was covered with a bit of ashes and her hair was pushed back. A figure rushed past her, and she struggled to see. She quickly regained her sight and noticed how the figure turned into three people. The three skidded to a stop in the middle of what they call the intersection: the place where the Defense Circle sector, the Intelligence Axis sector, and the Field Pentagon meet in a large, circular space. Before, she laughed and nicknamed it "The Melting Pot of Espionage."

Upon further inspection, it was revealed that the three were none other than the ATD General, the Tactical General, and the Special Forces General. All three had wild looks on their faces, and were armed.

"No one gets in, no one gets out!" Jet yelled.

"Look for injuries!" Rogue yelled.

"Who the hell infiltrated us?!" Tyler yelled.

Tyler quickly caught sight of Dot, and yelled at the others to come with him. They all kneel to the injured Stealth General. She could've sworn she felt someone's cold fingers against the side of her neck.

"Secure the Director!" Jet yelled into his earpiece.

"We got'cha, Dottie." Tyler said, carrying her into his arms, bridal style.

She only nodded weakly while she heard a gun being cocked. She looked weakly over Rogue's shoulder (who was surprisingly in front of her), and noticed that she had a Glock held close to her chest.

"Protocols Alpha Red Tide and Misfit on it, eh?" Rogue asked, clear raggedness in her voice.

"Sure. Hey, what is tha- Rogue, you're bleeding." Tyler said, noticing the growing mark in the front of her polo.

"I'm fine. Just a wound." she said, proceeding to clearing the hallways for Tyler.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I survived a firefight with a terrorist group. I ran into a fire site without any protection. I survived cardiac arrest. I survived pretty much everything that was hurled at me. What could a little scratch do to me?" she asked.

"Whatever, Rogue. Let's get a move on. Dot here needs medical attention." he said and proceeded in moving. She groaned a bit.

"Riiight. Like you don't need it as well." she scoffed, while wildly swishing her gun in the air before her and running.

"General Millers is being held hostage by a rogue!" a transmission from ATD Lieutenant General Adrian Hepson went through their headsets and earpieces.

"Not funny!" Rogue commented while kicking the double doors open.

"No recruit there is responding?!" Tyler remarked.

"Apparently, all of them are dead..." Adrian groaned.

"And you aren't responding?!" Jet yelled, running ahead the two and looking violently around.

"He locked the door from us! We're trying to pick our way in, but he's saying something. I think he's saying that he'll shoot if we open the door!" Adrian said.

"Oh come on now!" Rogue yelled while shooting her gun in the air twice, immediately clearing the hallway of any agents.

Dot winced, and closed her eyes.

"Tvarkov! We're losing her!" Tyler yelled, running faster.

"Not an option!" she commented before whamming into a door. It immediately gave in, despite the petite figure the young General had.

"Where the hell _is_ Heather?" Tyler yelled.

"I don't-"

The ground shook as a sonic wave knocked the three off their feet. Jet smacked into debris. Rogue was slammed to a wall. Tyler basically fell to the ground, Dot in his clutch.

"Hepson! What the hell was that?!" Rogue yelled, after recovering from the after shock.

"Hepson?!"

"No one's responding." Jet realized, after picking up his sunglasses from the ground and fixing it on his face.

"Great. Just great." Tyler scoffed, getting up.

Dot groaned. The three looked at the injured General before them.

"Get her to The Bay first." Rogue murmured.

"Jet. Track Hepson. Rogue, on me. We're sending her to The Bay." Tyler said.

The two gave a curt nod before Jet separated from them.

"Rogue, we need more backup. You're bleeding, I'm bleeding, and she's bleeding." he said.

"Right. Let's go now so that we don't need that much." Rogue said, quickly running and rapidly knocking on a door in morse code he didn't quick catch.

Two fully geared teams bursted from the door, and gave a quick salute to the General.

"Secure the way. We've got an injured Alpha here." she said.

The two teams nodded, and they ran to The Bay.

* * *

"Dot, we need to stay here."

It's been 6 hours since the attack. In one room heavily guarded by the Defense Circle's best, the 15 Generals were having a quick meeting.

"I know." Dot said grimly, painfully sitting up with the help of Cory.

"He taped a bomb to the door. It was rigged to blow if the door opened." Rogue said, speaking to no one in particular. Her eyes looked around violently.

"What's the goal now, Director?" Gary asked.

"We need answers. Who infiltrated us? How? Why did they infiltrate us? Since when have they infiltrated us? Where are they now? Etcetera, etcetera..." The Director said grimly.

"The Defense Circle has agreed to set the whole EPF on Red Alert. We don't want publicity, or anymore attacks." Tyler said, while a medic was tending to the wound on his left temple.

"That means...?" Dot said.

"That means all of us Generals need to stay here." Cory said.

"Just us? No one else?" Dot asked.

"We've got the Defense Circle to back us up." Rookie said, then laughs.

"What's so funny?" Jason asks, pipping up.

"Nothing. It's just that the silence is so grim and dark that I thought that we needed some light." Rookie said casually.

"That's nice, Rookie. But you just made yourself sound insane, no offense." Cory said.

"Well, let's retire for the night. Dot, would you like to be transferred to your dorm?" Heather asked.

"Sure."

* * *

As she tried analyzing what just happened the past few hours when a knock came from the door.

"Yes?" she asked, as the door opened.

"Hey Dot." Jet said.

"Hello, Jet. Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Can't." he sighed, sitting down beside her.

"Want to talk?" she asked.

"No... I'm just here to guard you." he said quietly.

"That just sounds selfish, since I'm sleeping and you aren't." she said.

"It's my duty." he deadpanned.

"Whatever you say, Jet. G'night." she said and rolled over, her back against him. She closed her eyes, and breathed out a sigh.

* * *

**Yay! I am back! Here's a little hint: 2 Generals per day. Now, here is the little sneak peek.**

**"Nope. That's just the life this journalist has." **


	5. Chapter 4: Pens are Mightier than Swords

**Hello again! Now, we concentrate on Director General Ava Arctic, aka Aunt Arctic! **

* * *

**The Pen is Mightier than the Sword**

_"Now look who we have here." _

_She gasped and turned around from her work. There stood Herbert, the albino smirking slightly at her. His assistant, Klutzy, was right behind him. _

_"Herbert. What're you doing in my humble office, hm?" she asked, being a bit nervous inside. _

_"Oh, you know why we're here, Ms. Arctic. Or should I call you _The Director_?" he asked._

_The sound of his cackling follow as she was engulfed with black. Pretty soon, the sound of her digital alarm clock ripped through her dream._

She jumped up from bed, landing on her feet. She realized that she was breathing heavily, and slowed it down.

"Ms. Arctic?" her laptop said in her bedside table.

The screen had a bit of static in it, making Rogue's face move from left to right a bit, almost like water.

"Yes, Ms. Tvarkov?" she asked.

"Good morning, Madame. It's Tuesday. Your vital readings escalated. You practically jumped out of bed. Are you alright? I can ask Agent Millers to talk to you." she said.

She scoffed and looked at Rogue from the webcam, "Oh please. You still refuse to talk to her after your traumatic experience of nearly dying."

From the screen, she could see Rogue growing a bit pale. She also noticed that a light shade of pink danced through her cheeks, "Ms. Arctic... I heavily advise you to-"

"No, Agent. I heavily advise _you _to go talk to Millers. You are dragging around thoughts from Operation: Blackout, Project Infinite, and the latest terrorist attack with you. You need it more than I do." she said.

She could tell that Rogue was beginning to sweat, "Ms. Arctic. I was just going to say that I heavily advise you to put on a shirt."

She looked down to realize that she was only in her underwear. She blushed slightly and went to her dresser, quickly taking out the pink sweater.

"Thanks for that, Agent. But still, I advise you to go to Millers and talk." she said.

"Talking doesn't work for me." she sighed, before asking, "Ms. Arctic? Are you going to the EPF or the Times?"

"I'm headed to the EPF for today. I have a lot to do there than in Times." she said.

"Well, just to warn you, a bunch of full grown Academists are coming in for a tour."

Full grown Academists. That meant graduated students of the EPF's infamous Academy.

"They are?" she said, rushing to get her coat. Once she found it, she also found Cornelius sleeping under it. She laughed a bit before putting on the coat. She walked back to the laptop.

"Complete tour. They're going to explore the location of the Canteen, to the location of the nearest bathroom."

She chuckled slightly, "Have they been briefed about my identity?"

"Nope. That's why I called you in." Rogue said.

"That was nice, Rogue. But I need to go there, now." she said.

"What, no breakfast, no coffee, no shower, no anything?" Rogue asked from the laptop.

"Nope. That's just the life this journalist has." she said before shutting the laptop close.

* * *

As she passed by Gary's Laboratory, she heard voices. She peeped from the door, and noticed two people. One was in a lab coat. The other was in a sports bra and dark brown leggings.

"Do it again, agent."

"G... it sucks doing so."

"Come on, I need to analyze what's going on in your head while doing so."

"Can't you just wait for Arcti-"

"I'm here." The Director said, emerging from behind the door.

"Ah, Director!" the two said as one, standing up and saluting her.

"At ease, Gary. Rogue." The Director said, "Now what's the ruckus all about?"

"She's gone telekinetic." Gary said quickly.

"W... What?" Rogue asked in surprise.

"Try it again, agent. I'm sensing some telekinesis at work." Gary said.

She sighed before standing in front of a table. It had an empty mug, a opened sachet of coffee, some hot water, and a spoon. She closed her eyes, and breathed in. All of a sudden, the items were in midair. The two Generals watched in surprise as she started making coffee. All of a sudden, she wrinkled her nose as she raised her hands and violently slashed them in the air. The mug followed her hands, and slammed into the wall. Coffee and mug shards exploded as the two ran for cover.

"I'm sorry, G." she apologized, opening her eyes and looking at him with a sorry expression.

"It's alright, agent. I knew there would be a hitch." he said while writing in his clipboard.

"What hitch?" Rogue and the Director said at the same time.

"Your PTSD is in the way..." he mumbled.

"I don't have PTSD."

"I told you to be cleared by Millers." Arctic sighed.

"I will ask her to clear me later." she said.

"Alright, agent. Is this all?" Arctic asked Gary.

"I believe so, Madame. You may go." he said and smiled at her. She looked at Rogue, who smiled at her as well.

"I don't need to." Rogue deadpanned.

"It's regulations, Rogue. One must be cleared for field duty physically, mentally, and psychologically." she deadpanned.

"Fine... I'll go to her soon. Probably after lunch." Rogue sighed while Gary ran a scanner through her.

"She's going to tour some recruits in the EPF." Gary said.

"Then after." Rogue said quickly.

"Ms. Arctic, you may leave now." Gary said, giving her a smile.

She looked at Rogue, who had a smile plastered to her face as well.

* * *

"Director General Arctic!" two Tactical teams entered her room.

She looked up from her paperwork and right at them. She frowned, and asked.

"On whose orders are you under?"

"General Jet Pack Guy's, ma'am." they said.

"Why?"

"For security measures, ma'am."

"Does the Defense Circle have a say in here?"

"No ma'am."

"Ah well," she relaxed on her chair and released the pistol that she had a hand on. "Carry on."

She ignored them for a few hours.

"Ah, I'll go to the gym for a while." she said and stood. She got the sports bag that was in the closet, and walked out. She knew that some agents were still following her.

* * *

When she arrived, she noticed Rogue in there. She watched patiently as she threw punches and kicks at the punching bag.

"Problem, Arctic?" Rogue asked.

"Not at all. I was just about to work out myself." she said, walking into the shower room and changing into a suitable attire.

"You want to spar?" Rogue asked, punching the punching bag very hard before hugging it, slowing it down as she rocked with the balls of her bare feet.

"Sure. I haven't had one in months." she sighed, and placed on some gloves.

"C'mon, throw a punch at me." Rogue said.

She threw a punch at Rogue, who dodged and threw a punch at her shoulder. A series of punches and kicks continued, and Aunt Arctic decided to distract her for a while.

"So, what happened with you and G?" she asked in German.

"Fine. I'm being given some medicine." Rogue replied in Cantonese.

"For what?" she asked in Italian.

"It appears that my Tvarkov serum is failing me. Past injuries are coming back, and I'm shifting from human to immortal. I'm no longer in peak human conditions..." she replied in Russian, "Until I can get a permanent fix, I need to take the meds."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Arctic said in French.

All of a sudden, a blast was heard as the two were pushed back to a wall. Arctic gasped as she felt warm blood go down her leg.

"Arctic..." Rogue groaned, sitting up painfully. The Tactical agents were already in action, and assessing her injuries.

"Director General? Please follow my finger with your eyes." one said.

She successfully followed it and looked to see Rogue standing up painfully, and dusting off. She took her phone and immediately changed back to her office uniform. She noticed a growing red mark on her polo.

"Rogue, are you alright?" she asked.

"Perfect." she smiled, but she knew it was a lie. Blood and dirt were on her legs.

She ran off, taking out a Glock.

* * *

As she was in her room, pacing, she heard a transmission pass in.

"Secure the Director!" Jet yelled.

"What?" she hissed, pressing her earpiece deeper into her ear.

"It's orders, ma'am." a Tactical agent sighed.

She listened helplessly as Adrian reported, and soon heard a few more explosions.

* * *

"We only heard 1 explosion after the first one, I swear." Jet said.

They were in the Medical Bay. Dot was still passed out, and they were being guarded.

"No. I heard several. This means that we've been bombed in different places." she said as she felt the cut in the calf of her leg. She knew it was going to leave a mark.

"So, you're saying, that there was a millisecond difference?" Rogue asked, as she was tending to her stomach injury. Sickening blood spewed from the wound, it being a shrapnel wound.

"I believe so." she said, relaxing on the couch.

"We need to decide on what to do." Jason said.

"I agree." Tyler said.

"Hmph?" Dot asked, finally waking up.

"Dot! Are you alright?" Cory asked.

"I guess so. Thanks to these two." she said.

"Dot," Arctic paused, everyone glared at her, "We need to stay here."

* * *

This time, it was Arctic who was using the punching bag. Thump after thump of punches came as she mumbled under her breath.

"Should've tightened security... should've already set it on red alert..." she mumbled.

"It's not your fault, Ava."

She turned to look at Gary, who was leaning against the wall.

"I am the Director. It is, in a way, my fault." she sighed.

"No, it's not. You are the Director. You only lead, and we were blindsided." he said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Still... it makes me feel guilty." she said before pointing at the white bandage which was poking out of his shirt, "You got that for a reason."

"I know," he chuckled, adjusting his glasses, "I shouldn't have entered a firefight. I'm not really trained for that."

"Either way, that was very brave of you." she smiled.

"You want to spar? I think I need some practice." Gary said, taking his lab coat and shirt off. He took some boxing gloves and taped his hands.

"What about your injury...?" she asked.

"You're offending my PhD, Ava."

"Alright." she chuckled before throwing a punch at him.

Punch after punch came as she dodged and countered them. She immediately shielded herself from one of Gary's punches, and chuckles.

"The Defense Circle Generals taught you journalists well." he chuckled.

"Their disguises were hilarious, though. I mean, sure, Jet's fit but Tyler's? I tried hard not to laugh." she said and threw a kick at him. He jumped back.

"Nice move." he said, rubbing the sore skin under his wound.

"Time out?" she asked.

"Uh... I guess?" he said.

"Y'know, G, I think we should initiate practice drills tomorrow for all divisions." she said, taking out a jug of water and drinking it. She got a plastic bottle of water and tossed it at Gary, who quickly caught it.

"Sure. I'll alert the oth-"

"You don't need to."

Both turned to looked at Jet, who removed his hand from his ear.

"I just sent the transmission. We'll be fine." he said.

"Thanks, J." Ava said.

"I thought J's Jason." Jet chuckled.

"Eh... whatever." Gary shrugged.

"Alright. I'm retiring for the night." Jet said and was about to walk away when he said, "G?"

"Yeah?"

"Work on your right side. You're a bit weak there."

* * *

_"Generals! I want an answer!" she yelled into her earpiece._

_There was static at first. Her heart skipped a beat._

_"Uh... let's see... We got Dot to The Bay. Rogue's fighting unconsciousness. I'm alright. A medic's assessing my wounds. Heather's with us. She can't really talk now." Tyler said._

_"We've got inured here!" Jet said._

_"We got Cory. She can't really talk now." Miranda said._

_The other Generals answered, but something wasn't right._

_"Gary. Where's Gary?" she asked._

_No one answered. Something dropped in her stomach._

_"Gary? Gary! Gary answer me!" she yelled into the earpiece._

_"GARY?!"_

She screamed and jumped up. In the other room, she heard a door slam open. Then muffled voices. She looked at the clock. _0142_ it said.

She groaned, and laid back down.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Birthday update! Now, let's get to the sneak peek!**

**"Nothing. Just a dream."**

**Quick question, who watches Chicago Fire here? I know, it's an awesome show (I hate the season break...), so here. Rogue's injury is similar to what Shay had during the explosion in the Chicago PD and Chicago Fire: Run against Cancer. Yeah...**


	6. Chapter 5: Take, Grapple, Accomplish

**Hey there! Tyler, take the spotlight! **

**Tyler: No wa- Oh, fine. **

* * *

**Take, Grapple, Accomplish**

_He was a firefighter when Operation: Blackout occurred. He shielded his friend who was an agent._

_"Carey, I promise, you will be okay." he said and looked around, "Just hang on!" _

_"Sorry, Herbert shot me here." she said, pointing to her chest. _

_"No! Don't leave me!" he yelled while trying to kick his way through debris._

_"Sorry... Tyler..." she said before passing out._

_"Carey? CAREY?!"_

He screamed and sat up, immediately running and kicking down his door. He was in a defensive position. He was panting heavily.

"Can't sleep?"

He turned to look at Rogue, who looked rather pale. She wore a simple black and red sari.

"Yeah. Now, what's with the Indian clothing?" he asked.

"I'm preparing for a mission in Calcutta. Luckily, not in Mumbai." she said, walking to him. He noticed that she was barefooted.

"When?" he asked.

"Sunday."

"Then why are you preparing now? Especially, at this time of the night." he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I can't sleep as well." She chuckled, pushing aside some of the fabric to reveal a scar on her stomach, which looks a bit red, "I'm not healing. The meds I've been issued aren't helping."

"Why don't you go home to Russia for consultation from your family?" he asked.

"Exactly. I'm set to leave later via a jet. Don't expect me here for a day." she said and grinned.

"Alright. You take care, yes?" he asked.

"Sure." she smiled.

They were silent for a while until she asked.

"What happened now?" her eyes lingered at the door before at him. He hid a smile as he noticed her dark green eyes boring into his blue-grey eyes.

"Nothing. Just a dream." he said.

"A dream did that?" she asked, pointing at the door.

"It's getting late, Rogue. You get some rest." he said, getting the door and pressuring it to connect once more with the hole. It'll hold, temporarily.

"You too." she said, and grinned.

"See you when the sun goes back up." he said.

"Sorry, you won't."

* * *

"Agents, we will be practicing a breaching mission. It will be similar to what SEAL Team Six did with Osama Bin Laden."

He placed his clasped hands behind him as he watched his team's reaction. Some drew in sharp breaths, some frowned and mumbled some incoherent words.

"We have 5 minutes to take out all 10 "terrorists". Am I clear?" he asked.

"YES SIR GENERAL ADDISON."

* * *

"Tyler Gerald G. Addison, what a surprise to see you."

Tyler drew in a sharp breath, as he was in the office of his ex-battalion chief.

"Hello, Chief. I just wanted to ask you something." he said.

"And that is?" he tilted his glasses at Tyler.

"Did you contact someone named Olivia Terrosia?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"And what relations do you have with her?" he asked.

"That's classified." he said, lengthening his distance from the door and shortening his distance from his ex-battalion chief.

He sighed before placing his glasses down, "I didn't. She did."

"How did she look?" he asked.

"Is she one of your little suspects the EPF wants dead? Because honestly, I can't help you there." he said.

"Crispin, she is not a suspect." Tyler said.

"Then what is she?" Crispin asked, looking quite annoyed.

"I'm afraid I can't say." he said.

"She looks like she's in her mid-20s. Long, straight blonde hair. She came in wearing a green jacket, a black t-shirt, and denim jeans." Crispin said.

"Did you notice anything strange about her?" he asked, "Like, something a typical civilian wouldn't do?"

"Although she sounded kind and light, her posture seemed a bit off, as well as body language." Crispin said.

"Rogue's serum must be failing her..." Tyler mumbled before saying aloud, "Thanks, Crispin. I have to go now."

As he was about to walk out the door, he heard Crispin call.

"Yes?" he spun on his heels to look at him.

"You should come by some more. For, I don't know, a drink or two with the team? We miss you, Addison." Crispin said.

"Maybe tonight." Tyler said, a grin tugging his lips.

* * *

"Hey Tyler, what are you doing tonight?"

Tyler chuckled. He was driving his way back to HQ, the snow-peppered asphalt crunching a bit.

"I'm going to the firehouse for a nice good drink. The stress seems to be getting to me, and I think a little trip down memory lane wouldn't hurt." Tyler chuckled.

"You know very well that you can't drink now that we're on red alert." the woman on the other line chuckled.

"Heather, I'll be fine." he said until he heard rapid beeping, "Uh... hold, please. Someone else is calling me."

As he answered the other call, he noticed the caller heavily breathing.

"Agent... we need you here ASAP." Gary said.

"What's the situation, G?" he asked.

"We got a hit." he said.

"From wh-"

"Jackson."

* * *

He walked in, ignoring the salutes he were receiving. His adrenaline was beginning to kick in, a trait he got from the fire department.

"Let me see." he said.

"Play it, please." Gary said to the agent beside him, who was in front of a computer. Tyler glanced at the agent, and realized that she was Gary's protege: Celine Veclon.

The large screen in front of them was illuminated with a face Tyler quickly categorized as American.

"Hello, EPF Agents. I believe you liked the little stunt I did a few days ago and yesterday?" the tone sent shivers down some agents' spines.

"Did you manage to track it Gar-"

"Well I'll get to the point. I declare war on the EPF, and especially, its superiors." he said.

"The Council isn't going to be _pleased_." Tyler groaned under his breath.

"Watch your backs, Generals. I'm coming."

A sickening grin was the last that was seen of him before the screen went black.

"Have you managed to track him, G?" Tyler asked, breaking the silence.

"No. The IP address only indicated that it was sent in Calcutta, India." Gary said.

Tyler went quiet, and began piecing things in his mind together.

"Wait... you're sending Rogue to Calcutta?" he asked aloud, getting glares from agents.

"Shh... that's classified." Gary said.

"She hasn't been cleared by Millers!" Tyler whisper-screamed as Gary pulled him into an empty conference room.

"I know." Gary said.

"And you didn't stop her?" Tyler said.

"We needed an agent in the field this instant who can catch Ray Jackson. We are just putting our best foot forwa-"

"No! You are not!" Tyler yelled, "Right now, she is not our best plan. She has PTSD, sure, but the Tvarkov serum is wearing off of her."

"You think I don't know?" Gary asked, "You think I, Gary the Gadget Guy, not know her conditions? Agent, you are insulting my PhD."

"What I'm saying, G, is that she is not our best plan or only plan. We can just call in someone e-"

"Y'know what, agent." Gary said, taking off his glasses and folding them. He jabbed it at the agent's bulletproof vest-clad chest, "I'm sick of lying. You know terribly well that I am terrible at lying. I will tell you this: The first reason why she was going to Calcutta is to contact her informant there. A few minutes ago, we changed her mission to detain."

"But why her?" Tyler asked, desperation dripping from his tone, "She is going under medications. She is basically not good eno-"

"Rogue Tvarkov was heavily drugged but managed to fight back 20 security guards twice her size!" Gary cried.

"And when was this?"

"Mumbai."

"So that's what happened in Mumbai..." Tyler mumbled, "Alright. So we're sending in an unstable agent to Calcutta."

"In a way, yes." Gary said.

"All I need to know. See ya, Gar. I have things to monitor, and paperwork to fill out." Tyler said and left.

* * *

He was looking through an old scrapbook. He grimaced at the smiling faces of young children, graduation pictures, and finally, work pictures. He came upon a picture of older Carey, who was holding a birthday cake. There was something different compared to her other pictures. There was a silver ring on her finger, with a single, blue diamond. He had loved her to the end of the world, but she unfortunately died during Operation: Blackout. A tear dropped on the plastic covered picture, and he immediately slammed the scrapbook closed. He wiped a tear away quickly as he heard a door open. He smiled a bit at the familiar face.

"Freston. I haven't seen you in... ages." he said.

"Yeah." Freston sat on a chair. Her blonde hair has been pulled back to a ponytail and her blue paramedic uniform still looked as new as ever.

"So, what brings you here? Other than that, how did you get through security?" he asked, clearly impressed by the paramedic's appearance.

"I pulled my badge." she smiled, then grinned wider, "So, how're things? I heard you guys were attacked by terrorists a few days back. Any injuries I can check?"

"Typical Freston." he chuckled, standing up, "You've never changed."

"We haven't seen you much in the last... two years. It was a surprise to see you in the firehouse." she said and chuckled with him.

It was nice to laugh with an old friend. Especially, if you haven't seen them in a long while.

"So, you going to see us?" she asked.

"Sure as hell." he smirked.

She was just about to speak when his Spy Phone beeped rapidly.

"Addison." he said, answering the call.

"It's Wilson. We got something." Jet's voice said in the other line.

"Ah, Jet. What is it?" he asked in his usual, relaxed tone.

"We got trouble bubbling up. Some heatseeking missiles followed Rogue on her way back. Don't worry, she's safe. She's warning all the other Generals." he said.

"Alright." he said and looked at the clock, "Hey. I think I'll be missing dinner."

"Why so?" Jet said.

"I'm going to walk a bit down memory lane."

* * *

It was a rather enjoyable night. The sky was sparkling with stars, and there wasn't much snow. Tyler was in a brown leather jacket, a red plaid shirt, jeans, and boots. It wasn't typical to see the Special Forces General in such outfit.

"Hey, Addison! Nice to see our buddy back!" Holls, a good friend and ex co-worker said, "And still in shape! Probably in better shape!"

"Hey. I had hell, y'know!" Tyler said.

"Like what? I believe none of us here are well versed in the life of an EPF." Holls said.

"You keep your trap shut, mate. You're going to get me killed." Tyler joked.

"Anyways, how's EPF life treating you?" Holls asked, earning a few grunts of agreement from the other men behind him.

"Both heaven and hell." Tyler grinned, taking a quick swig from his bottle of beer, "Heaven, because you get to meet amazing people. Hell, well I think you can tell."

"Like who?" a man named Tress said, smirking as he stole an unopened bottle of beer from the table, "You met some hot chicks?"

"Easy on the beer, Tress." Holls joked, "We don't want to crash into the Forts next time we're called in."

"That wasn't my fault." Tress said quickly before turning to Tyler, "C'mon! Tell us, is there any chick in particular?"

"Why not I tell you a bit about two kick arse Generals I know." Tyler said as he noticed some of the other personnel turn to look at him with great interest.

"Shoot." Tress said, and Tyler sent a glare at his direction.

"The first one, is codenamed Convoar. It is a combination of the words "convoy" and "soar." She is a terrific pilot, and a terrific protector. She managed to beat even the most fit men." he said before sipping once more at his beer. He chuckled a bit at the memory, "She even beats me."

"But you're the champion of sparring here!" Holls protested.

"Oh hush you!" Tress said before looking at Tyler. "The second one?"

"Codenamed Bloodshedder. She has an insane number of kill missions." he said and shivered at the thought, "At a first glance, she is cold and intimidating. Eventually, though, she'll open up to you and will be one of your best friends and allies on and off the field. She also beats me in-"

Gunshots ripped through the windows as they scrambled to the floor. Tyler quickly stood up, pistol in hand. He tried hard to shoot the man in the motorcycle as he sped off. Unfortunately, the night seemed to have favored the motorist. That, or his helmet is freaking bulletproof.

"Who was that?" Holls asked.

By then, Tyler's phone beeped. He quickly answered it.

"Addison."

"We need you back ASAP."

"I didn't know you're back, Rogue."

"Whatever. Just get back here." she said and the phone call ended. He turned at the others.

"I think that was one of the Generals. Who?" Tress asked.

Tyler sighed, before saying one word.

"Bloodshedder."

* * *

**I shall get to the point and just put in the sneak peek. Meanwhile, who got the Chicago Fire and Chicago PD references? **

**"I kinda feel guilty yelling at him."**

**Other than that... look at the title. Take, Grapple, Accomplish. Aren't those the initials of Tyler?**


	7. Chapter 6: The Almanac

**Welcome to Gary's chapter, mates! (I am not Australian, mind you.)**

* * *

**The Almanac**

"Ezraaa! You bloody idiot, get up!"

Gary stirred a bit and lifted his head off the table. What time is it? He checked his phone, and realized that it was 3 in the morning. He looked around. He fell asleep while working. His head rested on his folded arms, which were on papers. He looked through the papers, and realized that he was looking at Rogue's health report.

_She has been confirmed to be suffering Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) despite her denial of such. She is recommended to stay away from the field until she is stable enough to function as an agent. _

"She is _perfectly_ stable." Gary mumbled.

"... Russia... assessed..."

"Really... go..."

"Yeah... worry..."

"Take... idiot..."

He chuckled to himself before laying down and closing his eyes. He promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"So... she left for Russia for assessment?" Gary asked.

"Yeah. She'll be out for a few hours." Ezra said casually, sipping on her coffee.

"Interesting..." he said.

"Meanwhile, what does her medical say?" she asked.

"She has Post-Traumatic, even if she denies it." he sighed, taking out a rather thick folder and handing it to her.

"I should send this to dad..." she mumbled, scanning through the papers.

"But that... that's..."

"Classified? I know. He is a Level 12, G. I know my father that well." she said and stood up, leaving her mug of coffee on the table.

He sighed, and stared at the mug of coffee before him.

"You slept well?"

He turned to look at Ava Arctic, the Director.

"Ava!" he stood quickly stood.

The Director crossed her arms. She wore a green dress, and her usual beanie. Her blonde, curly hair tumbled down underneath her beanie. She also wore a pearl necklace, and emerald green stilettos.

"What?" she asked.

"What... what's with the getup?" Gary asked.

"Don't like it?" she asked, twirling around. He noticed that she was backless, making his heart race and his cheeks heat up.

"Uh... y-yeah." he said, "What's the thing today?"

"Interview." she said, "I have to interview a young entrepreneur who is visiting Club Penguin for business."

"Ah." he said, "You look good."

"Thanks." she said, grinning.

"Well, Ava. I need to leave now. " he said, standing up and walking to the door, "Good luck."

"I don't need it, but thanks."

* * *

"Alright, let's go through the database. Like, y'know, search for threats and bugs and any breaches."

Celine nodded and typed in a few commands on her keyboard before a large window opened on the main screen of the screen. It was showing the percentage of the scan. Rapid links of files were shown in a split second.

"No bugs, threats or breaches, Gar." she sighed.

"Right. Thanks." he said and proceeded on.

"Hey, G?"

He turned to look at Dot. She was panting a bit.

"Dot! You shouldn't be running much. You know that you're injured and that..." Gary said.

"Yeah... whatever... anyways. Can you please help me with something?" she asked.

"Oh, sure thing. What is it?" Gary asked, suddenly interested.

"I need you to tinker on that reflector things. I need you to make me a fabric helmet. Other than that, I need to make clothes that will work as reflectors." she said.

"Ah! Of course!" he said and went to his lab as she said goodbye and went back to sprinting somewhere.

* * *

"If I can just learn how to manipulate this material to work as clothing..."

Gary was looking through his different beakers. As he observed the one with blue liquid, something happened.

"Gary!" Celine said, the door swinging open.

Gary, out of surprise, dropped the beaker. The glass and liquid spread everywhere. The liquid creeped under his shoes.

"Sorry G!" Celine said, "But, it's an emergency!"

"Well, what is it, agent?" Gary asked, taking out a dustpan and broom.

Celine gave him the look that got him running.

* * *

"Watch your backs... Generals."

Gary observed the man's expression while the agents looked for a location. He already contacted Tyler, who was on the way.

"Wait a second..." he gasped.

"G?" Celine asked beside him.

"This might be a Trojan horse! Scan the system for a virus, please!" he said.

She actively nodded, and scanned the system for a virus.

"Hm... nothing, G."

"Set the system on lockdo-"

"Let me see." Tyler said as he walked in.

* * *

Cory was doing absolutely nothing at this time of the day.

"Hey, Cors?" Gary knocked on her door. She sat up quickly, fixing herself.

"Yes?" she asked in the tone she uses during business.

"You have a sec?" he asked.

"Sure." she said, "Have a seat."

As he did, he sighed.

"I kinda feel guilty yelling at him."

"At who, Gary?" she asked.

He looked up, as he was fumbling with his fingers.

"Addi."

"Now why did you yell at Tyler?" she asked.

"He was protesting against sending Rogue to Calcutta." he said sheepishly.

"Gary!" she protested, standing up, "We **_can't_**send her to Calcutta! She's too unstable, and way too-"

"Mumbai. She was heavily drugged with morphine and chloroform. She even had a morphine overdose but _still_ managed to beat 20 security guards while waiting for backup." he said.

"That's because the Tvarkov serum was _aiding_ her." Cory said, sighing.

"Alright, I will allow her mission to be delayed. I will delay it to _Monday_." Gary said.

"Her mission was supposed to be out by Saturday, yes?" she asked.

"Yes." he said, "She will be highly annoyed if her mission is cancelled."

"Ah." Cory relaxed on her chair, "Alright. Is that all?"

"Yeah. Thanks for your time, C." he said and walked out.

* * *

Just as he was walking back, he heard the first few notes of the Periodic Table song play. He looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was no one but Rogue.

"I was just about to call you." he said as he picked it up.

He raised an eyebrow when the call had static to it.

"*BZZKT!* Gary! *BZZKT* *BZZKT* Help! *BZZKT* Missiles! *BZZKT* headed..." then the line went static.

"That's strange..." he murmured until he heard someone running to him.

"Gary! Gary!" It was Ezra.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I need you to track Rogue! She called and... and..."

"I know, I just got off the phone with her." he said as he began searching through his caller history. He pressed on Rogue's profile and pressed in the "track" command. The image of the earth was scanned while percentage numbers zoomed around. Finally, coordinates were shown over the Atlantic Ocean. There was a warning sign beside the white dot.

"She sent her distress signal." he finally said.

Ezra looked at him, wide-eyed as she snatched the phone from him. The dot was blinking, until it eventually disappeared.

"We lost her." she said, voice shaking with panic.

All of a sudden, the screen shown green numbers in a black background. It kept on going until a voice said.

"This is General *BZZKT* Rogue Tvarkov. I am *BZZKT* requiring assistance in the *BZZKT* Atlantic Ocean. Does anyone *BZZKT* copy?"

Both Generals looked at each other before they pressed a button on the screen.

"This is Ezra and Gary. Talk." he said as Ezra pulled G to an empty conference room.

"*BZZKT* Heat seeking missiles are getting to me. *BZZKT* If you could *BZZKT* track where the *BZZKT* missiles were from I'd be *BZZKT* glad." Rogue said.

"On it." Gary said as Ezra opened the silver suitcase she was holding. Inside was a laptop.

"I was headed to a meeting, but it can wait." she said as she fired it up.

"*BZZKT* I am unsure if I *BZZKT* need to ground this thing!" Rogue yelled into the phone.

"How did you even turn the phone into a radio?" Gary asked while he began typing commands.

"I don't *BZZKT* know! I just-" a loud explosion was heard and silence ensued.

"Rogue? ROGUE EFFING TVARKOV RESPOND TO ME!" Ezra yelled.

"Geez, Ezra. *BZZKT* I'm *BZZKT* here. I just dropped my phone." Rogue said casually.

"ETA?" Gary asked.

"*BZZKT* 30 minutes." she said.

"Where are you landing?" Ezra asked.

"EPF Hangar *BZZKT* 5. Y'know, the *BZZKT* one in the *BZZKT* Forest." Rogue said.

"Right. I'll meet you there. Turn on the reflectors, alright?" Ezra said.

"*BZZKT* Whatever. *BZZKT* *BZZKT* Rogue out."

As the two stared at each other, Ezra sighed.

"I'm getting her. Just leave my computer in my office." Ezra said and left.

Gary sighed, and continued typing.

* * *

Dinner with the other Generals was quiet. The Defense Circle Generals looked at each other every now and then, as if having a conversation. Suddenly, Rogue's fork clattered to the floor.

"Where's Tyler?" she asked.

"He's hanging out with his old comrades." Gary said quietly.

Silence ensued once more as they continued to eat. All of a sudden, Cory piped up.

"Any leads, so far?" she asked.

"Nope." Rogue said.

"Nada." Jet said.

"Sorry, none." Gary sighed.

Rogue's ears twitched, and she immediately stood up.

"Excuse me, I have to make a call." she said.

"Why?" Ezra asked.

"Tyler's in trouble."

* * *

Gary frowned while looking at the computer. He can't seem to track the missiles' launch location. All of a sudden he felt cool, elegant hands on his shoulders. He turned to look right at Ava.

"Ava!" he gasped.

"You need it, Gary. Honestly, I can easily tell how stiff those things are." she sighed, rubbing his shoulders.

"Rogue was attacked on the way back to base." he sighed, placing down his glasses and rubbing his eyes, "I can't track the launch site."

"I believe you can, G." she sighed, "You're Gary. You're some of the best when it comes to tracking."

"But this isn't me..." he sighed, turning to look at her, "Am I losing my touch?"

"Don't be silly, G!" she said, "You're great, and always will be."

Gary sighed, "Alright."

He went back to typing in his computer. He broke into military firewalls with great ease.

"Nothing." Gary sighed.

"It's alright, G. Just go to sleep." Ava said.

"Not before I ask you something." he said.

"And that is?" she said.

"How did it go?" he asked.

She smiled, and sat down on a chair beside him.

"It went well." the smile on her face became wider, "He was really kind."

"Is he British?" he asked.

"I believe so."

"That's all, Ava. Good night." he said.

She smiled and pecked his cheek before leaving, a slight sway in her hips. He sighed dreamily, and went through his normal routine.

* * *

_"You're losing it, G!"_

_He was being mocked by his fellow Generals, even Ava was at it._

_"You can't track! What kind of scientist are you?!" Ava yelled at him._

_Laughter ensued as he tried hard to inch away from them._

"Molecules!" he yelled as he jumped out of bed. His door immediately slammed open with an edgy Ava Arctic.

"G! What happened?" she asked, putting down her pistol.

"You're so edgy, Ava." he sighed, "I just had a dream."

"Do tell." she said.

"Everyone... was... _mocking_ me." he sighed as she sat on his bed. He rested his forehead on her shoulder as she threaded her fingers into his hair.

"I'd never." she sighed.

"It was horrible." he sighed, "You were mocking me, the others were mocking me..."

"Shhh..." she said, holding him close to her chest, "You want, I'll stay in your room while you fall asleep."

"Alright then." he said as he slipped back into bed.

"G'night, Gary." she said.

"Good night, Ava." he said as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Baaack! There was a bit of GaryxAva right there... yeah... so anyways, how do you guys like it so far? Right! I forgot the sneak peek! Lemme just...**

**"Why haven't you stabilized?"**


	8. Chapter 7: Medical Issues

**Heather! Get in here!**

**Heather: Huwat but I- oh geez...**

* * *

**Medical Issues**

She twitched involuntarily and rolled over to her other side. She peeped an eye open, and flinched as the lights automatically went on.

"Good morning, General Devon." her AI, Perri, said, "It's 0500 in the morning. We are to expect sunny but windy weather today."

"Thanks, Perri." she said, "Any alerts?"

"None, ma'am." Perri said.

Heather sighed and walked into her bathroom, beginning her daily routine.

* * *

As she walked in, she quickly dodged a ceramic mug from slamming at her. It crashed on the wall behind her.

"What the hell?" she asked.

Before her, was a mess. Coffee and sugar was on the floor, Jet and Tyler were locked hand-to-hand, Rogue was wrapped up with rope with duck tape slapped on her mouth, Nicholas was nowhere to be seen, and Miranda was in the corner passed out.

"Get out of here, Heather!" Tyler yelled between grunts.

"Where are the others?" she asked, more like yelled.

"They ran off!" Jet yelled.

"Even Nicholas?" she asked.

"He's keeping them from getting any near!" Tyler and Jet yelled.

She sighed, and left to start working.

* * *

As she was in her clinic-office, she heard a knock on the door. She looked up from her paperwork to see Rogue there.

"I need assessment." she deadpanned as she walked to the gurney bed. She sat on it as Heather took out her first-aid kit. She stitched her face wounds and noticed her wincing every time she brushed a finger against her stomach.

"Shirt off. Now." Heather said.

"That just sounded very wrong." Rogue mumbled.

She loosened the knot of her tie and slipped it off. She proceeded in unbuttoning her shirt and slipping it off with ease. Heather's eyes lingered on the growing bruise on her stomach.

"Did those boys do this to you?" Heather asked.

"My meds are doing this." Rogue sighed. Heather snapped her head at Rogue.

"What?" she hissed sharply.

"I've been getting meds from G for the Tvarkov serum. I think the t-transfusion that I got was countering it a-and..." Rogue now looked down and suddenly found the floor interesting.

"You need to go back to Russia." Heather deadpanned.

"My family said that it's okay. It's normal, I just need to endure." Rogue said.

"You seem to be holding well." Heather said while taking out a pre-prepared injection of morphine. She quickly injected it at Rogue, who yelped, "But this is in case."

"Thaaanks." Rogue said sarcastically.

After a few more stitches, she was cleared.

"Rogue?" Heather asked as Rogue was walking out.

"Yes?" Rogue asked.

"You smell like chocolate. Not the usuals that you eat. What's up?" Heather asked.

"Oh boy, you noticed." Rogue groaned.

"From Jason?" Heather asked.

"How did you know?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't _know_. I _sensed_ it." Heather corrected her.

"Whatever." Rogue rolled her eyes before walking out of the room.

"You two should be together." Heather mumbled to no one.

* * *

"The drill is simple: I have left several dummies that require "medical" attention. I want all of you here, with at least one dummy." she said to the seven teams before her.

They were to commence a drill. They were in a maze room, which is obviously rigged.

"YES MA'AM GENERAL DEVON." they yelled and prepared. She walked up to the controls booth upstairs.

"Get ready... Set... Go!" she said into the microphone as the teams took off.

"This is like Hunger Games..."

She turned to look at Tyler, who was observing the cameras and glass window. He wore a brown leather jacket, a black shirt, black skinny jeans, and sneakers.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"The arena is rigged." he chuckled.

Her eyes lingered on his attire.

"And what's with the attire?"

"What? Don't I look good in it?" he asked.

"Yes... but you're not in your usual garb..." she mumbled.

What she meant was his black zipped-up vest, military-styled cargo pants, and black combat boots.

"Sorry. I'm headed to Washington." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I need to retrieve some Level 12 files..." he said, "We have a meeting tomorrow. It's about the proposed list of suspects."

"Alright." she said.

She turned around to press a button. Team 3 was pelted with snow. She pressed another button, and tranquilizer darts attacked Team 1.

"Get him back up! We need him!" she heard one of them yell as one fell unconscious.

"You think they'll make it?" Tyler asked from behind.

"Of course."

* * *

"Hey! Heather!" Adrian grunted.

Heather looked up from paperwork to see Adrian and Penelope. They were dragging along an unconscious Rogue Tvarkov.

"What happened to her?" she asked, standing up.

"I think it's her meds." Penelope sighed.

"Put her on the bed." Heather said.

They did as she sighed.

"Is that all?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah." Heather said.

* * *

As she continued doing paperwork, her ears twitched as she heard a groan.

"The hell am I?" Rogue said, sitting up.

"In my office. You blacked out." Heather said, standing up and walking to Rogue.

"Did I drop?" she asked.

"I dunno. Adrian and Penelope just came here with you." she said.

"Alright." Rogue sighed.

"Why haven't you stabilized?" Heather asked.

"I already sent a transmission to Moscow. I will be fine, they'll be sending me shots to take." Rogue sighed.

"Alright." she said and helped Rogue stand up.

"Thanks. I should go, bye!" Rogue said and left.

* * *

As she passed by Gary's lab, she heard some mumbling.

"Why can't I track it..."

She paused and kept on listening. She debated on whether or not she should knock. Finally, she sighed and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me, Heather." she said.

"Heather. Please, come in." he said.

She opened the door and walked in to see Gary sitting in front of a computer. He looked rather gloomy.

"What's wrong, G?" she asked.

"I can't seem to track the location of the missiles..." he mumbled.

"Oh, you can do it G." she said and smiled.

"But what if I can't?" he asked, turning to her.

"Impossible! You're _the _Gary the Gadget Guy! Failing isn't in your vocabulary." she exclaimed.

"As a matter of fact it _is_ in my vocabulary." he corrected. _  
_

"Alright, G." she sighed, "You want, I'll tell Ava to help you."

"Thanks, agent. Really." he smiled.

"No problem, G. I don't just fix wounds, I fix problems."

* * *

"Hey there."

She looked up to see Tyler. He doesn't look as energetic as he was before. The air smelled a bit off.

"Do you smell that?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's blood." he said as he sat on the bed. She rush to him, taking out her first-aid kit.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Some unexpected guests." he said and smiled.

"Shirt and jacket off. Now." she said.

He smiled and peeled the clothing off. He had two gunshot wounds. She sighed and took out an injection, a bottle of anesthetic, a towel, and a pair of tweezers.

"I think I'll need something to bite on..." he said. She sighed and gave him some gum.

First, she sterilized the wounds, giving her a clearer vision of the wound. Then, she loaded the injection with anesthetic and injected it to the wound. Next, she got the tweezers and got the bullet. She drops it onto the towel. She then repeats this on the other one before patching him up.

"Should I alert the others about your... incident?" she asked.

"Sure." he said.

"You take care next time. Wear your bulletproof vest. Is that okay with you?" she asked.

"Very. Thanks, nurse." he said.

"All in a day's work."

* * *

Again, she was passing through the hallways. She passed by Ezra's office, where she heard incoherent shrieking. She stopped, and struggled to make out words.

"Brother... twin... what?!"

"Protecting... worry... geez!"

"Rogue... why... me?"

"I was... protect... what!"

She knocked on their door, and silence ensued. She could now heard them clearly.

"Open it."

"No. You do it."

A sigh was heard and the door flew open. Ezra stared at her, eyes looking like it's close to crying.

"What's going on here?" Heather asked, "I'm not being intrusive, by the way."

"Oh, it's alright. Just a little argument. Nothing to worry about." Ezra said.

"About, may I ask?"

"Family." Rogue said.

"Alright..." she said and closed the door. Shaking her head, she proceeded on going back to check on some recruits.

* * *

She knew something was off once the two sat down.

The two Tvarkov Generals were being awfully silent. Not the awkward silent, no, but the furious silent. There was a certain aura that caked the air around them. No glance was given to anyone in the room. Heather looked at Cory, who glanced at her in return.

"So," Ava began, turning to Gary, "How's the tracking?"

"Fine." Gary smiled, "I managed to track it to Afghanistan."

"Finally!" Heather exclaimed, trying to make a positive aura, "I knew you can do it, G."

"Why thanks, agent." Gary said and grinned.

"Afghan?" Rogue finally spoke up, looking up from her plate. Her eyes were cold, steely, and overall a light shade of brown.

"You heard me." Gary said proudly.

"Too concentrated at protecting that she can't hear right anymore..." Heather heard Ezra mutter under her breath.

She nudged Cory, who noticed and leaned closer to Heather.

"What is it?" Cory asked in a hushed voice.

"The Tvarkovs are acting off." Heather whispered.

"I can tell." Cory said.

"Should you evaluate both of them?" Heather asked.

"I might tomorrow." Cory sighed.

They separated and continued eating before leaving.

* * *

A knock was heard on the door. Heather, who was in the middle of reading an interesting book, groaned and placed it down. She swung the door open, only to be met with a somewhat death glare.

"Good evening, Rogue." Heather greeted.

"Evening." she greeted harshly, tone as cold as ice.

"Is your MPD acting up again? I thought Cory gave you meds for that..." Heather sighed.

"Is my disorder what concerns you at the moment, and not the fact that I am at your doorstep?" she asked.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Ezra and I don't need an eval." she deadpanned.

"How did you-"

"I am a Tvarkov." she deadpanned.

"But in order for you to hear, you need to be completely stabl-"

"I stabilize and destabilize." she deadpanned once more.

"Alright..." Heather glared at the Tvarkov, arming herself with a bottle of pepper spray, "Is that all?"

"Uh... you happened to have seen Tyler anywhere, yes?" she asked.

"What for?" Heather asked, both confused and jealous.

"Don't worry, I'm not stealing your boyfriend." Rogue scoffed, "I need to talk to him, y'know, Defense General to Defense General."

"First, he's not my boyfriend." Heather said, "Second, I don't know where he is. Finally, isn't it a bit too late in the night for a meeting?"

"Is it too early or late for an emergency?" Rogue snapped back.

Heather threw her arms up in defense, "Sorry."

"Anyways, you go to sleep now, or go back to whatever you were doing. Good night." she said and disappeared before even getting a response.

"Something must be off with those two..." she sighed before proceeding to finishing the book she was reading.

* * *

_"Tyler!"_

_She screamed and yelled for him as she ran through the forests. She carried a stretcher with her and a heavy bag, instantly slowing her down. _

_"H-Here!" she heard a stutter to her left. She ran, and ran as fast as she could._

_"Tyler! Tyler!" she yelled before her world shook._

_"Heather? Heather! Heather wake up now! HEATHER!"_

She screamed and sat up, beading with sweat. It took her a solid minute to realize that she was staring straight at a shirt. She looked up to the owner of that shirt, who was Tyler.

"Are you alright?" he asked, still clutching her shoulders.

"Yeah." she lied.

"No way." he breathed, "You screaming isn't normal."

"Fine. I had a nightmare." she said.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll be good." she said before her eyes stared at the new source of light. "Wait... you knocked my door down?"

"Yeah..." he said.

"Seriously, Tyler. Don't you use your-"

"I hate lock picking. It's stressing." he sighed.

"Alright. Uh... good night." she said and collapsed on the bed once he was gone.

_A long night awaits, oh joy._

* * *

**Come to think of it, Jessica Heap is a good actress for Rogue Tvarkov. Then Amanda Seyfried looks good as Ava Arctic. Then Maybe Odette Yustman should be Heather Devon... oh wait! The sneak peek!**

**"Wait a second... WHAT?!" **

**Haha so generic... now who should act as Gary...**


	9. Chapter 8: Two People, One Surname

**Ah! This is Ezra Tvarkov's chapter now!**

* * *

**Two People, One Surname**

Ezra twitched before waking up.

"Thursday..." she groaned before standing up. She took out a blue shirt with heart shapes everywhere and placed it on. She took her glasses, and cleaned the glass before placing them on.

* * *

As she gets closer and closer to the Generals' Common Room, the shouting becomes louder and louder.

"We don't **_need _**Helixon on the list!" Rogue yelled.

"What makes you say that?" Jet asked.

"I _killed _him!" Rogue reasoned.

"I believe in what she said!" Tyler added.

"I highly doubt that! You're only defending her because she is your friend!" Jet cried.

"You wanna settle this like a man?!" Tyler asked.

"Boys, boys, easy you shouldn't fight over her..." Miranda said.

"Shut it, Miranda!" both men yelled.

"Nicholas, get everyone out of here!" both women yelled.

"Hm?" Ezra wondered, walking in the scene.

Other Generals were being pushed out of the room.

"Ezra dear! Things are going to get crazy here, so get out!" Nicholas said, also pushing out the Tvarkov.

"What's going on?"

"We were debating about the list of suspects... let's just say everything became explosive now." Nicholas sighed, running a hand through his brown hair.

"Oh so now you want me to shut up?!" Rogue screamed from the room.

"What about we tie her up and slap duck tape on her face?!" Jet yelled.

"**YOU DON'T PLAN A MURDER OUT LOUD.**" Rogue and Tyler yelled.

"Can't I just check on them? Please?" Ezra asked.

In the background, she heard a scream from an all too familiar voice.

"What the hell?"

* * *

As she walked towards the Anti-Terrorism Main Office to get some files, she knocked into her sister: General Rogue Tvarkov.

"Rogue!" she exclaimed, earning glares from other ATD agents.

"Ezra." she said, tipping her hat.

Before she knew it, Rogue was dragged to a nearby squad room.

"What happened back there?!" Ezra said.

"This is the room of Squad 12..." Rogue said.

"So?! Answer my question, don't change the subject!" Ezra exclaimed.

"They are on their break and should be returning by..."

The door slammed open, as members of Squad 12 entered the room.

"Generals Tvarkov!" the squad exclaimed, pausing from whatever they were doing and saluting them.

"At ease." Ezra said.

Rogue saluted them in return. Rogue dragged Ezra out of the room, and to her office. The pristine white walls were whiter than usual. The glass computer on the right side of the wall was humming and showing pictures of several suspects. She noticed the 'Defense Circle's Special Seven' written on one of the documents on the computer, and decided to look away.

"I was tied up. The two decided to argue _physically_ and not verbally. Miranda passed out for some reason. Nicholas kept you guys away." Rogue said.

"And the Tvarkov serum? I heard from Heather that your blood was countering it." Ezra said.

"I am well aware of that." Rogue sighed, "I'll send a transmission to Russia soon."

In a split second, files on the wall-computer began to disappear, and the Tvarkov database window began showing up. The familiar family crest came into view, rotating and rotating until the midnight blue background came into view. It began to scroll down to the contacts list and soon, a call was made for General Ivan Harold Tvarkov.

"... Telekinesis?" Ezra asked.

"_Nyet_. That is not telekinesis." Rogue sighed before tapping on her headset, "Gary installed a chip here. It reads your mind. Or your eye movement. My memory is failing me."

"_Dorogoy_, is something wrong?" a familiar, masculine voice said as the screen showed the picture of Ivan Tvarkov.

"_Privet_ Papa. Where's Mama?" Ezra asked while Rogue greeted.

"She's fine. She's only in her office. Do not disturb her, she's comforting some things..." Ivan said.

"Ukraine-Russia things?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ivan turned to her, steel grey eyes shining with concern.

"_Rebenok_, how're you?" he asked.

"One, don't change the subject. Second, I am fine. I keep on stabilizing and destabilizing. Third," she paused momentarily, "I need some shots."

"Ah, Helen knew that you needed some. I'll ask someone to send them to you soon. You want, you can choose who'll give it to you." Ivan said.

"I'll call him." Rogue said and smirked.

"Excellent." Ivan smiled and relaxed on his chair, "How're you and Ezra coping? I mean, I've heard reports of the recent EPF attacks..."

"Fine." Ezra smiled, "Though, Rogue's well... stable and unstable."

"A-Actually, come t-to thi-think of it," Rogue smiled, "I sh-should get some s-shuteye..."

With that, Rogue simply blacked out. Ezra called for Adrian and Penelope.

* * *

As she walked back to her office, she heard her phone play the first few notes of Melancholy. She pressed in the passcode and answered.

"Hello?"

"I'm at your office. Could we ta- oh wait hold on..." Rogue said and the line went dead. She sighed and walked faster.

* * *

As she was about to open the door when she heard her sister.

"...What're you talking about?... I'm so sorry, Leni. Forgive me." Rogue said, "... The EPF isn't suspicious... Well not yet. I want you to go to Moscow and retrieve my shots... yeah yeah sure whatever... Great. _Spasibo_. Bye."_  
_

"Rogue?" Ezra asked, opening the door, "Who was that?"

Rogue looked flustered, a rare emotion she emits, "He's the person I want to talk about."

"Well?" Ezra walked past her and sat down on her desk.

Rogue sighed, and sat down, "Leni Tvarkov. He is my twin, and he's your brother. He well... his name before was..."

"Oh come on, Rogue. Spit it out. I want to know about my new family member." Ezra said excitedly.

"... Joshua Helixon."

Ezra's face was confused for a second, before she frowned.

"Wait a second... WHAT?!" she yelled.

"This is why I haven't told you." Rogue said, voice small like a child's, "I was scared."

"SCARED?! Why the hell would you be scared, you're FREAKING ROGUE TVARKOV!" Ezra yelled.

"I'm sorry, okay? Now stop overreacting and shut up!" Rogue yelled.

"So I had a younger brother who is also your twin! What?!" Ezra yelled.

"I was just protecting him from the EPF so I had to keep the knowledge on him a minimum! I didn't want to worry much because I have more problems at the moment, so I didn't have to handle what!" Rogue yelled.

"Rogue, why didn't you tell me?" Ezra asked in a lower voice.

"I had to protect him, that's what!" Rogue said.

They both heard a knock on the door. Their heads immediately snapped to it.

* * *

"Alright, let's scan all EPF databases around the world for any new intel we need." Ezra said.

The agent beside her nodded, and began typing on his keyboard. The picture of the globe was on the screen, being scanned for any new intel.

"We are receiving some from Spain, Netherlands, and Italy..." the agent said.

"Hey... Ezra?"

She turned to look at Rogue. Her steely grey eyes wandered to the ground.

"What is it?" she asked.

"... I want you to meet someone."

* * *

They opened the door to Rogue's room. Ezra gasped while Rogue sighed. A blonde boy stood in front of them. He had his back turned to them, and he seemed to be wearing a light brown suit. He turned, and crystal blue eyes bore into her light green ones.

"You must be Ezra." Leni greeted, bowing and kissing her hand.

"Good afternoon, Leni." she said, "You are Rogue's twin, yes?"

"Absolutely." he smiled, "And you must be my sister?"

"I am." she said, "Why haven't you two told me any sooner that you were my brother?"

The twins, being beside each other, became flustered and immediately looked away, trying to think up a reason why. She observed that Rogue was a few inches taller, but that might be due to the fact that she was in high heels.

"Because..." Leni said, "Well... we had to keep the knowledge of it to a minimum."

"Y'know, something can happen when people find out." Rogue said, "I could be mistaken as his accomplice or something..."

"I wouldn't allow that." Ezra said before pausing, "I'm still mad at you two."

"Oh come on!" both of them said in unison, slouching and pouting.

"I'm just joking!" Ezra said, laughing.

"They'll expect us to be mad at each other, though..." Rogue said, "Why not act it?"

"You and I? Pranking the Generals?" Ezra asked, raising an eyebrow, "Seems un-Rogue-like, but sure."

"Throw in some insults and some death glares." Leni suggested, smirking, "And make sure to get footage of it."

"Oh," Ezra smirked, "We will."

* * *

"Here are the files." Tyler said, handing her some files.

"Files on?" she asked, looking through them.

"All the files of our suspects." he said, "Apparently, Jet was right. Helixon isn't dead."

"W-What?" Ezra fake gasped, dropping the files on her desk and immediately looking for Leni's file, "Well... okay. Thanks."

"See ya." he said and walked away. Once he was gone, she quickly took out her headset. It was a dark green one, used by many militants. She adjusted the mike, and murmured two words into it.

"Rogue. Trouble."

* * *

"Trouble? What trouble?"

Ezra looked away, a bit flustered.

"Leni, why're you here?" she asked.

"Rogue's asleep. She needed it." he sighed, sitting down on a chair. He paused a bit, "Are the walls soundproof?"

"Of course." Ezra smiled, "Level 12."

"Ah." he said.

"So, anyways, we have your file." she said as she showed him a file, "As Joshua Helixon, though."

"What's the problem, then? Sure, you have my file. So?" he asked.

"When the EPF has a file of a suspect, they immediately place the name on the wanted list." Ezra deadpanned.

Leni's face dropped, "Oh."

"I heavily advise you to stay awake from me, the EPF, and Rogue. Especially her, or we'll all be dead." Ezra said.

"I'll try." he said, squirming a bit on his seat.

"You can't just _try_, Leni. You need to do it." she sighed.

"Does Rogue know?" he asked.

"... She'll understand." she said.

"Alright." he said and disappeared in an instant.

* * *

Dinner was quiet. She was sending mental messages to Rogue.

"You insolent slob." she said mentally to Rogue.

"You're a pathetic excuse of a General." Rogue replied, sounding disgusted.

"Well, you're a dirty liar!" she cried mentally.

"I hate your guts. You insult like a woman." Rogue spat.

"That's because I am one, boy." Ezra said.

That's when both of them heard Heather whisper something to Cory. Both of their ears twitched, straining to hear what they were talking about.

"... You hear that?" Rogue mentally asked.

"She wants us to be evaluated. I know." Ezra said.

"I'll confront her later." Rogue declared.

"You sure?" Ezra asked.

"Sure as hell."

* * *

_"Papa!" Ezra screamed._

_"Ezra! Rogue! Get far away from here!" Their father yelled while trying to tame the fire._

_Their house in Moscow was on fire, and they were trying to neutralize it._

_"Ivan! Where is Leni?!" their mother yelled._

_"I don't know! Look for him!" he cried before looking at the two girls. His breath came out in long puffs of air, "Get Rogue far away from here! They want her and Leni, and of course we cannot tolerate that! Run far away, and we'll meet up with you two soon!"  
_

_"Papa!" Ezra cried, quickly restraining Rogue, who was on the verge of running to her father and breaking into tears, "Are you sure you will meet up with us?" _

_"I am very sure, dorogoy. Please, get out of here!" Ivan yelled._

_"Let's go, Rogue." Ezra said sadly, tugging her sister by her coat sleeve to get her to the part of the forest._

_"But Papa! Mama! Leni!" Rogue screamed, trying to reach out to them. Tears streamed from her face._

_"Papa!"_

Ezra screamed, immediately waking up. Her heartbeat could be heard and felt in her ears, and her breathing accelerated. She looked around, then realized that she was still in her room in the EPF. Shakily, she laid back in bed, shivering violently.

"Ezra?"

It was a whisper in her head. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Yes, Rogue?"

"You seem to be agitated." Rogue sighed in her head, she could smell the tiredness in her voice, "You alright?"

"You... you saw my dream, right?" Ezra whispered in her mind.

"Of course." Rogue said, "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"How?" Ezra asked.

"She fell to the floor all of a sudden and was convulsing, screaming about Papa. I had to snap her out of it." Leni said.

"I thought I told you to stay away." Ezra frowned.

"Ouch..." Leni said, "I know you did, but I had to be here since Rogue gave me a heart attack as well."

"Again, how?" Ezra asked.

"Well, I began feeling a sharp pain in the chest. Then memory flooded into my mind. I thought it was just a flashback, but it was you dreaming. I wanted to ask Rogue, so I got to her room. I found her screaming." Leni explained.

"Sorry..." Ezra apologized, "Well, I'll go back to sleep now."

"P-Please don't dream that up again." Rogue stuttered, "S-Seriously, you're going t-to worsen my freaking PTSD."

"I can't control my dreams." Ezra deadpanned.

"W-Whatever."

Ezra sighed and closed her eyes. She shifted a bit before whispering.

"Good night."

* * *

**Ezra has a weird family... not. Anyways, there are several words here in Russian, so I'll give you the translations.**

**Nyet - No**

**Dorogoy - Darling**

**Privet - Hello, informal**

**Rebenok - Child**

**Spasibo - Thank-you, formal and informal**

**So now, I need to give the sneak peek.**

**"I'm sorry. As you know, I am faulty." **

**See you guys! **


	10. Chapter 9: Twin Problems

**Back! Followed by the eldest, is the youngest! **

* * *

**Twin Problems**

_"We're losing her!" the doctor yelled._

_The heart monitor went on overdrive. The doctors were hovering over the general's body. _

_"Cardiac!" one yelled._

_"Stabilize, Rogue. Please." Jet yelled._

_"Please." _

"Gah!" Rogue yelled, sitting up and aiming her pistol at the door. She shot three times in a triangular shape: where a forehead is supposed to be. She heard a squeak, then someone opened the door.

"Hey! Easy, Roguester!" PH exclaimed, "It's just me!"

"What is it?" Rogue sighed, putting down the gun.

"It's breakfast time. Are you gonna eat or what?" PH asked, resting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah yeah... whatever." she said and stood. She found a black shirt with the silver EPF outline on each sleeve. She placed it on, and walked out.

* * *

"Do we _have_ to add in Joshua Helixon? I mean, I killed him already." Rogue groaned.

"Nope. He's still alive." Ezra said, giving her a file. Ezra gave her "the glare", and she knew that she already talked to Leni about it.

"Alright." Rogue sighed, skimming through the file.

"Did you sleep well?" Cory asked, sitting down in front of her.

Rogue smiled wanly, gripping the hot mug of coffee in her hands, "You can say I did."

"Alright." Cory said, eyes looking at her suspiciously, "I'll trust you on that."

"Yeah yeah..." Rogue said.

"Why did you shoot at PH?" Cory asked.

"One, she was behind a door. Second, she scared the living daylights out of me." Rogue said, "Finally, you know me. I am very, very edgy."

"Ah." Cory said.

"Is that all?" Rogue asked.

"I guess so. See you, Rogue." Cory said and walked off.

Rogue sighed, and continued sipping on her coffee.

* * *

She threw punches on the punching bag. The air was filled with the rhythmical _thump, thump, thump _of the punching bag. Sweat was beading on her forehead, and the punches were slowly becoming faster and stronger.

"You alright?" a voice said behind her.

Quickly, she went into a defensive stance as she spun around. Jason's grip on the thermos of coffee tightened. She relaxed, and stood normally.

"Yeah." she said, forcing a smile.

"I've been your partner for 6 years, Rogue. I know you too well." he sighed, walking to her to grip on her tape clad hands. Something felt off about them, though.

"Hm..." he said, feeling the tape.

"Laurenson, what're you-" Rogue was interrupted.

"Let me see."

"There's nothing wro-"

"Let me remo-"

"Laurenson I am fi-"

"Rogue stop mo-"

"Jason-"

"Rogue!" he raised his voice, taking both of her wrists with one hand and unwrapping the tape with the other. Slowly, the tape revealed that Rogue had scratches, scrapes and cuts on her hands. She winced a bit when he touched one of them.

"I'm fine." she said quietly.

"That is not fine." he frowned, then looked around, "You've been doing archery."

Somewhere in a far off corner was a target. It had tons of cuts from arrow tips piercing it. Beside it was a quiver with strangely all of its arrows missing.

"I'll heal." she deadpanned.

"You're unstable. I highly doubt that." he sighed as he placed rubbing alcohol on the wounds.

She flinched and tried to pull away. His grip on her tightened while he continued placing rubbing alcohol on her wounds.

"L-Laurenston s-stop-" she stuttered.

"Why? What's wro-" he stopped when he turned to look at her.

Her eyes were glinting with unshed tears. The bottom part of her eyes were a bit red. His gaze softened and he placed the bottle of alcohol down and allowed her to sit down. He crouched in front of her, trying to force her to look at him.

"Rogue... what's wrong?" he asked.

She turned away as he got her chin and made her look at him. Her usually green eyes were now amber, and she was trying hard not to cry. He wiped away a tear and smiled.

"Hey. What's wrong? You're not like this, I know you too well. You're Rogue Tvarkov. You don't just cry." he said, smiling.

"Shut up." she said, drawing her knees to her chest. Her head sunk into her knees, and only her eyes were seen.

He sighed and sat down beside her. He slowly placed her on his lap and placed one hand across her back, and the other holding her under her knees. She buried her face in his coat. He could've sworn he heard her sniffling.

"Is this the instability at it again?" he asked.

She only nodded quietly and he patted her back.

"You'll get better." he said.

"I-I'm getting shots t-today." she whispered.

"Shots? For your instability?" he asked.

"_D-Da_." she said.

"Well, I hope you get it. I hate seeing you like this. It's horrible." he said and patted her back.

Slowly, she fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up with a start. It took her a solid minute to remember why she was on her couch, in her bedroom, in the EPF.

_Punching bag. Laurenson. Breakdown._

She jumped from her couch and shivered.

"Laurenson got me here..." she murmured in a low voice, then squeaked when a new voice was heard.

"Right you are."

She turned around and immediately tackled that person.

"Hey!" Leni squeaked.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, standing up and dusting herself off, "What're you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow, and she cocked her head to the side. He wiggled the silver suitcase in his hand, and both of her eyebrows raised.

"The shots!" she exclaimed and scrambled to get them from him. He simply gave it to her and she opened it with great force and took out one vial of green liquid. She quickly drank it with one swig, and shivered a bit at its taste. She sighed, and that was when she felt it.

First, she grew pale. Second, she felt her hair rise in temperature, as if it was on fire. Third, her eyes felt like they were being stabbed. Finally, it all ceased as feeling returned to her numb body. She walked to her vanity desk and immediately dropped the vile in surprise. Her eyes were a dark shade of green and her hair was now in a short, curly red state.

"You turned me back?" she asked, spinning to look at Leni.

"Y-Yeah..."

She sighed. When she was born, she was a red head with dark green eyes. She almost never changed back to her original form, since it reminded her so much of the Moscow House Fire incident. She looked again at the mirror, and forced a smile on her lips. At the corner of her eye and mirror, she can see Leni smirking.

"I had no idea that you were a ginger with green eyes." he said, laughing as his hands appeared from behind his back. He held a small chocker necklace that had a blue pendant.

"You didn't have to-" she was interrupted by him shushing her.

"I do what I want. Besides, I missed 14 of your birthdays." he said as he clipped the chocker necklace on her. He frowned when he noticed something.

"You have a tattoo?" he asked.

Quickly, Rogue straightened, and the tattoo disappeared.

"Tvarkov thing. Don't you have it?" she asked.

"No. Not to my knowledge." he said.

"I never knew I had one until I got hit on the back of my neck in one mission..." Rogue said.

As she adjusted the pendant, she noticed that it was a teardrop gem. The color was as dark as the ocean, but felt as light as the clouds.

"Do I have to wear this all day?" she asked, "Because the last time I used one of your gifts, I was caught."

"By whom? And which gift?" he asked.

"Heather. The chocolates." she deadpanned.

"Ah." he smiled.

She sighed and looked at her outfit, then at her watch. "I should start working. Thanks, Leni. You are dismissed. Please, stay away from me if you don't want to get both of us in trouble."

"Of course, Rogue." he said and kissed her cheek, "Bye!"

"Bye."

* * *

She sighed as she walked in front of her vanity desk. She wore her usual uniform, but had a few modifications. Her tie, medals, and shoulder marks were nowhere to be seen in her outfit. The first two buttons of her military styled white polo were unbuttoned. Her polo was tucked into her skirt. She sighed once more and felt the back of her neck. It was as if she can feel the tattoo there, which was now gone. She sighed again and walked out of the door.

"Hey Ro- woah... what's with the..." Tyler stuttered.

"Loving the view?" she asked sarcastically, crossing her arms on her chest.

He grew red and shook his head quickly.

"A-Anyways, we've got a meeting with all the generals now." he said.

"Yeah alright..." she said and walked to the conference room.

She knows all too well that nearly everyone's eyes in the corridor were on her.

* * *

Two hours, 3 mugs of coffee, and a meeting later, Rogue was in the ATD Main Office. She was in her station, in the railings. Her semicircle station had multiple controls which allowed her to control and scan through the large screen in front of the whole office. She could still feel eyes on her, though.

"Hey Rogue... you look rather stunning today."

She turned around to look at Adrain Hepson, who looked rather amazed at the sight of her.

"Expect me like this for the next few days, until I stabilize." she smirked.

"A-Alright..." he said.

She smirked again, dark green eyes giving him a gaze any man would've fell for and what any woman would get jealous over. Adrian blushed hard, and immediately walked off. She laughed quietly.

"Oh joy..." she said between small laughs.

She shook her head before proceeding to going back to work.

* * *

As Rogue was doing paperwork, she heard a knock on the door. She raised her head, and locked eyes with Jason. He immediately went red, and gripped his coffee mug tighter.

"Good evening." she greeted.

"Good... Good evening." He said, "Could I just say, Rogue, that you look... stunning."

Rogue laughed, causing shivers run down his spine. Is it shivers of fear? Or maybe... No. It shouldn't.

"Thank you, Laurenson." She smiled, "Hm... You look rather flustered."

"Frankly, I am." He chuckled, walking and sitting down on a chair. Only she allowed him to sit on the chair without her permission. She trusted him, allowing him through her walls of stoicalness, "What's with the outfit?"

"The shots." She sighed, running a hand through her curly hair. "They are doing this."

"Whoever made your shots has a great sense of fashion." He smiled.

"No... This is default me. I was born as this." Rogue said.

"Then why do you...?" He asked.

"Why did I shift to black hair?" she asked, then paused. "I didn't want to remember... the incident."

He sighed, hearing her whisper the last two words. She still couldn't get over it, despite the training and work that distracts her from the thoughts.

"Alright." he sighed and was about to walk off when he heard her call, "Yeah?"

"Why did you... Go here?" She asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say..." he said and paused.

"Well?" She asked.

"Happy... Anniversary." He said slowly.

"Anniversary?" She asked.

"Y'know... It's our sixth anniversary... For um... Well... For being partners in the EPF."

"Out of all the years..." Rogue began, standing up and walking to him, "... that the day occurred, you chose this year to celebrate it. Why?"

"6 is a rather big number if you look at it in this way..." he said.

"I don't see how 6 is a big number." she sighed.

"Well, it is for me." he said.

"Fine..." she smiled.

"Good night, Rogue." he said and walked off.

* * *

_The wind came out of her in short puffs of smoke. She ran quickly._

_"After her!" one of them yelled._

_She ran on and on, feet sinking slowly into the Russian snow before popping back up. She kept on running forever and ever until she felt someone touch her shoulder._

She screamed and sat up, sweating beading her forehead. She looked up to look at Leni, whose face was clouded with concern.

"Hey. You alright?" he asked.

"As much as I hate to say it... no." she said slowly and began to rock in her bed.

He sighed and kissed her forehead before caressing her.

* * *

**Haha! Some Leni x Rogue fluff and Jason x Rogue fluff :3 I ship the two pairing like Fedex... is that bad? lol. Anyways... the sneak peek!**

**"Haha! The Joker strikes again!" **


End file.
